All About Us
by dm's princess
Summary: Hermione witnesses Draco in an act that she can't forget & will eventually make a huge impact on her.
1. The Late Night Common Room

NewStory: Hello everybody :) I am very excited to upload this story. I'm working very hard on this to make sure that it all comes together very nicely & so for that reason updates might come at a slow rate possibly. I usually just post what comes to the top of my head, but I've learned that that usually makes my stories spin out of control & turn into a confuddled mess. So I don't plan on writing this story that way.

I was inspired to write this radomly, but there is many segments of it that I have always thought of using in a story in the back of my mind. I hope you enjoy & I have faith that this will turn out to be a great story for both myself and readers!

-Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot of the story!

HAPPY READS!

* * *

**ALL ABOUT US**

Chapter 1

The Late Night Common Room

Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding was very, very bored. It was somewhere between two and three o'clock in the morning.

The rest of the castle was fast asleep, living in their dreams, but she sat restlessly awake in her bed staring very intently at the wall across from the bed she was sitting up in.

She had somewhat of a headache from her lack of sleep this night; she simply could not lay her head down on the soft feathered pillow and fall into a deep sleep that she longed for.

Perhaps it was the raging thunderstorm outside that denied her a peaceful sleep. She imagined Ron alseep in the Gryffindor Tower, she was positive that he would be undisturbed by the violent rain, wind and lightning.

He was probably fast asleep with one leg dangling off of his bed, drool probably running down the side of his face onto his pillow and likely snoring as loud as the thunder was booming. She grinned at the silly image that she'd painted in her head of her friend.

She avidly picked up a novel from her bedside table and flipped it open to the page where her bookmark lay and tried to become absorbed in the book. It was no use, after almost ten unsuccessful minutes she flung the book stressfully across her room viciously.

Her face firmed into a pout and she crossed her arms over her chest. If there was one thing that Hermione Granger did not like, it was waste of time.

If you ever caught her not busily working on homework then she was either engrossed in a thick novel/school bok or working out some clue to a grand adventure with Harry & Ron.

Suddenly and quite unexpectedly her stomache gave a large lurch of pining hunger. Hermione put one of her hands on her belly and felt her stomache give yet another yearning roll. She had not even realized that she was hungry.

A sudden craving for a plate of a dozen, warm, half baked chocolate chip cookies enchanted and fasinated her mind. Surely she could find a plate of cookies downstairs in the Heads kitchen.

It was a small kitchen in the Heads dormitory that housed nearly any food you could possibly ever think of.

_Well it will give me something to do._

She thought peeling back the covers from her body and sliding her feet into her fuzzy slippers. She retrieved her wand from her desk halfway across the room then opened her door revealing a dark, eerie, deserted hallway.

"_Lumos!_"

She muttered underneath her breath. Almost immediately a light luminescent glow erupted from the tip of her wand. Hermione slowly walked down the hallway, her wand held out several inches in front of her lighting her path down the hallway.

As she walked farther down the hallway she noticed a glowing, dancing, light in the distance coming from the common room. The light, was no doubt made from a lit roaring fire, beat silently against the walls of the hallway making it look like a torch lit stairway down into a dungeon.

The staircase however only led down to the Heads common room, kitchen and small library. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Malfoy must have left the fire burning before he went to bed... or was he still awake?

Curious she slowed down her pace and crepted almost silently to the staircase. As she neared it, to her utter horror heard the sound of a boisterous moan, no doubt elected by a girl. Hermione's jaw fell open and she was momentarily stunned frozen for a second.

Then she heard the guttural groan of a male. Her eyes widened and she dropped her wand. Hastily she bent down to retrieve it and then quickly went to the staircase to see if she could see down into the common room. _Why _she was going to look, she had no earthly idea.

Discreetly she anchored her head to peer down into the common room. At first she didn't see anything. Her eyes moved across the room slowly, then like a sudden punch to the face she was met with the sight of two naked people laying on the carpeted floor in front of the raging fire, firelight dancing on their bared skin, having sex.

Hermione gasped, her suspisions now proven. She knew that she should've tore her virgin eyes away from the scene immediately, forget that she'd ever seen it... she felt her mind telling her to yank her head away and go back to her room immediately, but her eyes continued to gaze at the pair on the rug.

It was like her eyes had a mind of their own. She watch in fasination as the girl, who was below the blonde boy, who was Malfoy ran her hand down the back of Malfoy's muscular thigh and grabbed a hold of his ass firmly. Malfoy grunted from above her and thrust up into the girl particularly hard.

Hermione gasped again, she tried to take control of her brain, but the actions Malfoy and the girl on the rug were making were too fast for Hermione to watch and think about at the same time.

Malfoy lay between the girls legs the firelight flickering off of his white blond hair, he had one of the girl's arms pinned down firmly above her head, his other hand was grounding the girls small breast roughly and he kept thrusting up into the girl very hard making the girl writhe and moan.

Hermione's pupils dialted, her eyebrows rose, she watched at the two mercilessly fucked one another utterly amazed by it. She had certainly read several sex novels before, but it was nothing compared to seeing it in real life, in real action.

She watched Malfoy grip the girl's hips beneath him and pull her up, harder into him. The girl arched up and her head began to thrash violently against the carpet.

Hermione felt her mouth grow dry and her vagina grow moist and twitch. She kept a steady gaze on them, until suddenly Malfoy pulled up from her exposing every part of his nude body, save his erection, to Hermione's eyes.

It was too much, without realizing what she was doing Hermione dropped her wand to the floor once again and her hand clumsily plunged inside of her pajama pants.

The girl beneath Malfoy shouted and released an earsplitting scream. Malfoy looked very prideful about this, the arrogant git, and once again shoved harshly up into the girl.

With that the girl bit her lip and jerked wildly beneath him as an intense orgasm swept through her, captivated her and sent her soaring on the spinning tail of a comet.

Malfoy groaned gruffly, his own body jerked as his insides were entranced by a world rocking orgasm. He fell against the girl, his head resting on her sweaty heaving chest and closed his eyes.

He opened them again, lids heavy and for two heart beats caught Hermione's watching eye. Glinting silver met brown.

She gasped for the third time, grabbed her wand and scrambled away from the scene, her wet knickers and the chocolate cookies forgotten.

She ran to her bedroom and shut the door fiercely. She used her wand to place several locking charms all over the door than ran to her bed and jumped in it hiding under the covers.

_He couldn't have seen me! There was no way! It was too dark... and I was only watching with one eye!_

She thought shaking beneath the covers in her bed. She remained terrified that he would come bursting into her bedroom for the rest of the night and didn't catch but merely a few breaths of sleep.

The thunderstorm had suddenly settled and dawn broke over the horizon much faster than she thought it could. It was the next, or same, day but in a _whole_ new light.

So there's chapter 1 :)

Like?  
Dislike?

Is it off to a good start?  
Let me know please!!

Thnx bunchies xs amillion


	2. The Next Day

It took me a few days to get it up, sorry, but please please please leave me some reviews. I've had nada! It would be very much appreciated... :)

Disclaimer- Own nothing, but the plot.

Happy Reads!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Next Day

Hermione was terrified to leave her bedroom. _What if he really had seen her and would confront her about it? What if she walked out in the hallway and he was there? Waiting for her? What if he confronted her in class in front of everybody!?_

It was too overwhelming to even comprehend. She decided to send an owl to Ginny with the password to retrieve her from her own bedroom. Half and hour later Ginny knocked on Hermione's bedroom door.

"Hermione! Are you in there? It's Ginny, I got your owl-"

Hermione flung open the door and hurled Ginny in over the threshold. Ginny let out a small surprised squeak. Hermione slammed the door shut and used her wand to re-install locking charms all over the door.

"Hermione! What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked in alarm watching Hermione desperately put all the locking charms.

"I have to do this Ginny!" Hermione replied waving her wand like a lunatic.

"What are you scared that Malfoy is going to burst in here naked or something?" Ginny asked grinning.

"YES!" Hermione shrieked turning to look at her.

"How DID you know!" She demanded at Ginny.

Ginny looked a mixture of perplexed and horrified.

"Hermione get a grip. What happened?" Ginny said taking slow steps to from Hermione.

"Oh uhh l-last night I uhh... saw... him... it... doing... him & her and it was..." She continued to mumble things under her breath that Ginny couldn't make out.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled snapping her fingers between Hermione's eyes.

Hermione fell silent and looked at Ginny with wide eyes.

"_Get a grip._" Ginny repeated.

"Now sit down and explain to me... _calmly_."

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"_Calmly_." Ginny reminded her.

Hermione sat on the end of her bed and Ginny came to sit next to her. She then told Ginny everything that she had witnessed last night.

"All I wanted was some chocolate chip cookies and some sleep." Hermione concluded sadly.

Ginny giggled.

"You really did see that?"

"Yes. And I'll never be able to forget the look of it either." Hermione snapped.

"Well I say your lucky stars were shining last night." Ginny said happily.

"No certainly not, I was mortified & Ginny didn't you get the part where I said that he might've seen me... watching him!"

This wasn't the reaction that she had expected from Ginny.

"Well yes that bit you're a bit unfortunate in, but the rest... I would consider it a blessing to be in your shoes Hermione."

Hermione gaped at her.

"Well I mean he was utterly gorgeous wasn't he?" Ginny asked her bemused.

Suddenly a sharp rap on the door made them both jump. Hermione looked at Ginny with panic stricken eyes.

"I'll get it for you," Ginny said quietly getting up from the bed.

"Yes?" Ginny asked through the door.

"Is Granger in there?" Malfoy's deep voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, but she's sleeping." Ginny asnwered on seeing Hermione's bewildered look.

They were met by silence.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

But he apparently had stalked off because he never replied back.

"I don't want to go to classes with him today." Hermione said under her breath.

"You've never been one to let things disrupt you from your studies before," Ginny said walking back over to Hermione & sat down.

"Why start now?"

"Because Ginny this is a mortifing situation. How can I show myself?"

"You didn't do anything Hermione, and he might've not even have seen you looking on." Ginny bit at her in annoyed voice.

"Come on, this isn't going to have any effect on you... other than maybe a few blushes when you pass him in the hallway. What's Malfoy going to do about it? Nobody would believe him if he knew & told. Now get up, I'll take you to breakfast & walk you to your first class."

Hermione looked unsure, but eventually gave in. She went to her wardrobe across the room & pulled out her laundry fresh school uniform & robes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat in between Harry and Ginny at breakfast staring down into her porridge depresently. Her spoon was held idly in her hand and she would ever so often dig random spots in her porridge bowl.

Harry and Ron were both watching her hesitantly with perplexed faces.

"Err... alright there Hermione?" Harry asked nudging her brotherly.

"Wha-oh yes." She said _too _quickly.

The boys exchanged glances.

"Umm ok then... then why don't you help us understand why you're being such an utter _waste_ this morning?" Ron said rudely.

Harry gave him a _you idiot!_ look and Hermione's head snapped up from her porridge bowl to glare at Ron.

"Why don't you just go drown yourself in the Black Lake Ronald." She suggested.

"I can't. I have a Quidditch Match in two weeks." He replied.

"Ignore him Hermione," Harry said turning to look at her.

"What he means is that we can obviously tell that something's got you in a stir... tell us."

Harry was being very understanding and kind, but Hermione was too _stirred _to deal with explaining to them her traumatic night.

"No that's alright thanks, Ron's made it quite plain that I'm just an utter _waste._ I'll deal with it on my own!"

With that she stood up from the table and left the Great Hall in a hurry. A pair of silver glinting eyes watching her every move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh!" Hermione growled walking alongside of the Black Lake flustered.

Sometimes her dear friend Ron knew just exactly how to make her so angry that she couldn't see straight. Seven years had passed and his maturity level hadn't changed anymore than the freckles on his face disappearing.

She humphed again and continued walking briskly along the lake with her hands clenched in fists by her sides. Ginny suddenly appeared on her side trotting along next to her.

"Ron's a prat." Ginny grumbled.

"But nevermind him. Let's just sit under the shade of that tree until first period starts." Ginny suggested when she had met Hermione stony face.

The girls settled down next to one another; Hermione quickly ripped a novel from her bag & began trying to read to push any thoughts from her head.

Halfway into a chapter the bell rang and Hermione had been no more satisfied with the book than she had been with it last night. She & Ginny quickly ran up to the castle and ran to their first classes of the day.

Luckily Ron and Harry were not in first period (Arithmacy) with her. She listened to Professor Annora ( I don't know the real Hogwarts teacher's name) trying to fight back her need for a sleep.

She had copied down eight inches of notes when the bell rang for the second class of the day. Care of Magical Creatures, with the Slytherins. Hermione walked as slow as possible to the class. She knew Hagrid would not mind if she were late.

She made sure to take extra unnecessary time in the lavatory trying to relieve her empty bladder, washing her already clean hands, and staring at herself endlessly in the mirror.

She eventually made it to class, twenty minutes late. Harry and Ron looked relieved to see her as she appeared outside Hagrid's hut where the rest of the class was. They walked over to her as soon as they saw her.

"You alright Hermione?" Ron asked her.

She glared at him.

"Look I am really really sorry about what I said to you at breakfast... I didn't know you where in that much a bad mood."

"Don't worry about it Ron," Hermione assured him with a soft smile.

"Really?"

His mouth gaped stupidly at her like a fish out of water.

"It's not a problem."

He smiled at her then looked back at Hagrid. They were continuing a lesson that they had had two years ago in fifth year about Thestrales that had been ruined by Professor Umpridge.

Hermione looked around the surrounding students & was happy to see that Malfoy appeared not to be present or at least he was far away & they weren't able to see one another.

She pulled out her Care of Magical Creatures notebook & a quill and began to write down furiously all that she knew about Thestrales.

- - - - - - - -

Draco stood, arms crossed over chest leaning against a massive pumpkin. Blaise stood on his left, Pansy on his right, his two classmates sneaking discreet glances at one another every time they thought Draco wasn't paying attention.

He dropped his arms by his sides lazily & pursed his lips. He was still very tired from lack of sleep last evening. His eyelids were heavy & would droop every few minutes. He growled internally. He shouldn't have let last night carry on so long.

He hadn't gotten into bed until dawn, catching barely thirty minutes of rest. He sighed. That Ravenclaw girl really hadn't even been worth it. He would've rather had the fond memory of dreams while he slept, rather than the ones of fucking her senselessly for no good reason.

Save a raging hard on. It hadn't been the first time that he'd been with her either. He sighed once more and let his neck crane so his head rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"Draco," Pansy whispered beside him.

"What's wrong?" She said, her teeth grazing his ear lobe.

He looked at her & smirked.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." He replied icily with a matching icy glance.

Pansy looked away from him rolling her eyes. She should've known better. Draco would never, NEVER admit to any, ANY kind of weakness. It was as likely as hell freezing over.

Draco sneered at Pansy when she looked away from him. He hated how she alway acted as though she cared about him, they were dating yes, but they both cheated on each other all the time & everyone knew it.

Their relationship consisted of random acts of sex whenever they were in the mood & her wanking him off during classes when they were bored. Pansy was such a slut... but he was too.

Draco shifted his gaze towards the half-giant's shack of a house & saw the small figure of the one, the only, Gryffindor Princess, mudblood goddess of purity herself: Hermione Granger. His eyes narrowed.

Well goddess of purity certainly did not fit her introduction _anymore_. The mudblood Gryffindor Granger was a peeping Tom. A dirty peeping Tom.

_Who knows what other dirty things she's into..._ He thought a smirk spreading across his face.

_She probably shags both Weasley & Potter..._ He continued to think mental images spreading through his head, but he quickly shook them away.

Granger was standing next to Weasley & Potter, big surprise, with an enormous notebook out writing avidly in it. He chuckled under his breath, so as to not draw Pansy & Blaise's attention.

She was writing as though her life depended on it. Her eyes would dart back & forth across the paper as she wrote. Her cruly hair was down, surrounding her shoulders & splaying on the bottom of her notebook. Draco's pants tightened a fraction.

He loved long hair on girls; long, soft, curly hair, but Granger's hair looked anything but soft. He looked away from her absently catching the eye of Granger's fellow Gryffindor Lavendar Brown. She batted her eye lashes at him & smiled softly.

His thoughts of Granger were instantly lost into the bottom depths of his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione had that feeling that somebody was watching her. But she was too cowardly today to look up & see if the owner of the eyes was the person she feared & dreaded most.

She made sure to pay one-hundred & ten percent attention to Hagrid, even though she already knew everything that there was to know about Thestrales. Instead she focused on making the letters in her writing on her notes perfect.

Ron passively would look onto her notes to write down occasional things he seemed to think were important & Harry seemed in a trance poking a beetle on the ground with a stick. Finally the lesson ended.

When the bell rang she dragged Harry and Ron in a sprint up to the castle for Transfiguration, which luckily was with the Hufflepuffs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After third period, lunch and the remaining four classes the students of Hogwarts all went to their dormitories, the grounds, the Quidditch pitch or the library before dinner. Hermione sat in the library with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville & Luna.

They were all suppose to be working on homework, but Neville & Luna kept on pressing that the DA should form again this year just for fun, even though Voldemort had been defeated the preceding year. Within a few moments nobody, but Hermione was working on homework.

She was torn away from it however when Ginny told her that a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up on Sunday. Harry had made Quidditch practices Sunday evening so they could go into Hogsmeade.

The two girls began discussing where they wanted to go when they got there. They decided that they absolutely had to visit a new robes shop that had opened over summer in Hogsmeade, & had also agreed to go to Zonko's with Harry & Ron.

Dean peaked down at watch, then slammed his potions book shut.

"Time for dinner then," he said happily standing up from his seat.

"So Harry we'll definitely get the DA up & running agian?" Luna asked him with sparkling eyes.

"I'd really rather that we wait until the Quidditch season ends to start it Luna..." He answered rising from the table also.

After everyone was packed all eight of them left the library together & walked to the Great Hall. Once they entered everybody except Luna sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Excellent. Roast beef." Ron said approvingly as he sat between Hermione & Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco rolled off of Lavendar Brown sweating & panting. They were sprawled on the top of Draco's covers in his bedroom in the Heads dormitory. Lavendar too was panting & making feeble attempts to regain control over her breathing.

"You're... really good Malfoy," she told him between breaths.

He ignored her, having heard this many times & sat up in the bed leaning his sweating back against the headboard.

"Pansy won't mind this will she?" Lavendar asked him sitting up and resting against him.

Draco shook her off & shook his head.

"It's none of Pansy's business."

He hopped off the bed and began to redress himself. Lavendar pouted at him.

"But she is your girlfriend right?" She asked him.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't she mind if-"

"You should've thought about that before you slept with me," He growled at her.

"And it's none of your business about Pansy & me. I only share with her what I wish too. We have a... _special _relationship if you must know."

He finished dressing with the sound of pulling up his zipper. Lavendar seemed to take it as her signal to get dressed as well.

"Don't come back Brown... if I want you I'll come to you. Not vice versa."

She looked at him curiously, but regardless continued dressing. Draco waited until she finally finished dressing. He didn't want to leave her alone in his room. Once she'd finally finished & gotten her school things she & Draco left the dormitory & walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well I am stuffed, I'm going to go back up to my dorm to finish homework." Hermione said rising from the table.

"You want me to come with you?" Ginny asked with an intent look.

"I think I'll be alright. See you all tomorrow."

With that she left the Great Hall with her schoolbag and a napkin with a slice of strawberry cake on it. She walked along the corridor, up three flights of stairs and came up to the portrait of a small girl at a tea party in a violet dressed who was ironically named, Violet.

Violet was the obnoxious friend of the portrait of the Fat Lady & she was nearly almost always intoxicated by her spiked tea.

"Password?" Violet asked giggling.

"Pheonix tail," Hermione replied.

The portrait swung open to reveal a deserted common room. Hermione walked up to her dormitory, lit the fireplace in her bedroom, pulled out her essays/homework, and began working.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Quidditch match in two weeks mate," Blaise said enthusiastically to Draco over dinner.

"Are you ready?"

Draco had not only been made Head Boy, but Slytherin Quidditch Captain too.

"We have a bit more practices before we'll be ready." Draco replied shoveling some mashed potato into his mouth.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Blaise asked boredly.

Draco considered telling Blaise about last nights events & his late afternoon with Lavendar Brown, but decided against it.

"Not really. You?"

"I banged Ginny Weasley."

_"What_?"

"In a dream. But I wish it hadn't been, I wish I could really do it ya know?"

"She fancies Potter. Has since she first came here." Draco replied.

Blaise did not seem very moved by this statement.

"Thanks for pissing on my parade Malfoy."

Draco nodded and gave him a cheeky grin. After dinner the two boys went to the Slytherin dungeon where Draco sat on a leather couch next to Pansy. After a couple of minutes there Pansy put her legs across Draco's & began kissing his neck.

Draco closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the sofa, he was exhausted. Pansy kissed down his throat & bit him lightly. Then kissed up to his ear and swirled her tongue in his ear. Draco groaned.

"What do you feel like Draco?" She asked him, clearly begging for sex.

"Not tonight Pans. I have homework & I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up from the couch, kissed her goodbye & left the dungeon. He walked up the three flights of stairs and went to the usual portrait of the stupid girl named Violet who wore a horrible violet dress & was always tipsy if not drunk.

"Pheonix tail," he said.

"Correct!" She said with an obnoxious uncalled for girly laugh.

Draco entered through the portrait to see an empty common room. There were however several books and papers littered all around the floor in front of the fire. Granger must've been here at one point doing homework.

Draco flung his school bag on the coffee table & pulled out his charms essay that was due in two days & a potions worksheet that he had to fill out with answers.

Ten minutes into working on his homework he heard shuffling footsteps behind him... then a barely audible gasp, and a person scurrying away quickly up stair & back into their bedroom. Granger. Obviously. He grinned broadly.

She was scared to look at him after last night. He wasn't ashamed that she'd seen, he didn't much less care either. He would be lying however if he said that it hadn't surprised him.

Was she afraid that he would yell at her, or hex her for watching? Or maybe she was just humliated? Maybe she was scared that he would tell all of her friends that she'd been watching? like they would ever believe him.

He wasn't sure what she was scared of exactly, but he definitely knew that she was scared of something & did not want to see him face to face. With a smirk he realized that he could use this to his advantage.

Get in her way purposefully just to make her day worse or make her more mad than usual. She was obviously uncomfortable about what she'd witnessed. Though she had been watching for a while, she had been aware of what she was doing & she couldn't deny it.

* * *

Chapter 2... these chapters are a bit shorter, sorry if you don't like that, but I do hope to make longer chapters as the story progresses...

So now press that little go button & tell me what you think about this

Thnx, much love


	3. Good Morning Kiss

I would die for some reviews...

Disclaimer- Own nothing, but the plot.

Happy Reads!

* * *

Chapter 3

Good Morning Kiss

Hermione sat on her bed biting her nails avidly. She'd left some of her books downstairs & now could not retrieve them because _he _was down there now. Frustrated she decided she just had to wait until he went to bed, then she could retrieve her books & finish her homework.

She changed into her pajamas & sat on her bed reading; waiting until she heard his footsteps come up the stairs to prove that the close was clear.

Ten minutes passed...

Twenty minutes passed...

Thirty minutes...

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked at her clock. It was pressing on eleven, she'd fallen asleep for nearly an hour. She listened downstairs for a sound. Silence. Was the common room empty? Unsure if she should risk it she thought for a moment.

Malfoy wouldn't stay up late working on homework she was pretty sure of. Her mind told her that he had probably gone up to bed about ten or twenty minutes ago and that it was now safe to leave her bedroom.

Confident she got up off her bed, went to the door & walked down the hallway & down the staircase. The common room was empty. There was still a roaring fire & Hermione's books where lying on the rug in front of it. Right were she'd left them.

She crossed the room with bare feet then bent down to pick up her Arithmacy & charms books. Right as she stood straight back up a deep voice from the couch said:

"It took you long enough."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat & her eyed widened. She spun on the spot and was not only staring at Malfoy, but Malfoy in naught but his boxers. She dropped her books. She suddenly felt very exposed in her pajama shorts & tank top.

Malfoy smirked at her evilly. He must have been hunched over writing on the parchment on the coffee table in front of him, hiding him from her sight, when she had walked in thinking that she was alone.

Malfoy still held his quill in his hand & there were ink markings splotching the side of his left hand. Hermione's head was racing wildly, then suddenly she forced herself to fake confidence & control. She raised one eyebrow at him slowly.

His expression turned intrigued & he asked:

"Yes, Granger?"

She blinked twice & wet her lips.

"W-what did you mean? Took me long enough?"

Still trying to play it cool & stay in control she clasped her hands together & pressed her lips against each other tightly.

"Only that I can't believe that you waited this late in the evening to start your homework. What will the Professors think of you?" He asked still smirking smugly.

She clasped her hands even tighter not knowing what to say. Did he know the effect that he was having on her.

"Is something wrong Granger... you look... tense?"

It was the perfect word to describe her present demeanor.

"Sorry is it because I'm only wearing boxers? Does it make you... nervous?"

He was enjoying this, Granger looked like she wanted to jump into the fire in front of her to escape him. Right when he thought she might actually do it she bit out:

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

She bent back over, grabbed her books & stormed away from him back up to her bedroom. She was certain now that he had seen her watching last night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione managed to finish her homework that night, staying up until one-thirty in the morning. She woke up several hours later in the morning from the soothing sound of running water from the shower.

Sleepily she raised herself up from her bed & stretched out yawning. Her first class today started in forty-five minutes. Groggily she got up, picked up her school uniforn & robes & waited for her turn to use the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco stood, hunched over in the shower letting the water run down his body silently. He was in a odd mood this morning. He'd woken up very early, which he did not like, and had not been able to go back to sleep.

So he'd read for a couple of hours then gotten into the shower where he presently stood letting the hot water beat down his naked body. He felt drowsy & warm. His eye fluttered sleepily when...

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

The sound of the violent rapping on the bathroom door ripped him from his tired trance immediately angering him.

"Umm Malfoy! I need the shower... Please hurry up!" Granger's feeble voice said from the other side of the door.

Draco smirked. He reached out for the nozzle of the shower & turned it off, jumped out of the shower, tied a towel loosely around his hips & flung open the bathroom door that led to Granger's bedroom.

She shrieked at the sight of him. Beads of sweat glistened down his pale skin & he hovered over her in the doorway. She backed away from him terrified, but he caught her wrist & pulled her close to him.

Hermione whimpered.

"Don't bother me in the morning Granger. Ever. Again." He whispered.

She stared up at him with wide eyes. Then she feebly nodded. He smirked evilly down at her, then with his fingers he lifted her chin up to him & pecked her lightly on the lips.

Granger was momentarily frozen in shock, but then she mentally grasped the situation at hand & pushed Malfoy away from her with a newfound almighty strength.

She fled the room, her shower, robes & uniform forgotten.

* * *

Short, short, short, short I know... I'm working on uploading another chapie tonight...

Crossing my fingers :)

Review please!!


	4. The Prefects Meeting

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, i'm sorry it took a whie to upload this chapter. I just got a new laptop and it took me forever to get internet on it!! I'm working hard on this one :)

Happy Reads!

And ps. for some reason the reviews are not being sent to my email... I don't know why but please leave reviews anway!!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Prefects Meeting

Hermione ran threw the hallways of Hogwarts in her pajamas in a frenzy. Many people stopped & looked at her curiously as she passed by them.

She could only think of two places to go: one, the Gryffindor Tower, to consolt Ginny. Or two, the Room of Requirement. As she sprinted up a flight of stairs bare foot, she decided that the latter seemed more appealing.

If she explained this to Ginny then she would probably tell Harry & Ron and they would cause a fight before breakfast was over with Malfoy.

As she ran & ran & ran she found herself fighting tears. She needed to be alone. Immediately. Finally she found herself standing in front of what appeared to be a normal wall.

She closed her eyes & paced back and forth in front of it three times thinking of something that she really needed. Breakfast. She needed breakfast. She wouldn't go down to the Great Hall for breakfast today now.

And she would need a uniform & robes & a bathroom. Slowly a door magically was carved into the wall & she bolted inside of the room slamming to door shut behind her.

Inside she found a long table with every breakfast food imaginable, a fresh folded uniform & robes, & a bathroom sink, toilet & shower in the corner of the room.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been there, eating her breakfast & taking a long hot shower, but suddenly the loud chiming of the bell confirming that first period had begun rang throughout Hogwarts.

She decided to pretend that this morning with Malfoy had never occured. In a way it kind of hadn't. He'd only barley brushed his lips against hers. It was hardly a kiss at all.

She took comfort in that thought.

She pulled on her uniform, robes, socks & shoes as fast as she could. Then closed her eyes and thought of her school bag & all her books she needed for the day.

To her left, out of thin air, all her books & bookbag appeared. She grabbed them hurriedly & fled the room quickly to her first class of the day: Potions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco sat next to Pansy half listening to Snape as he went on about the Polyjuice potion. Pansy's hand half heartedly would rub against his inner thigh now and then, but he showed no eagerness to her invitation.

His mind was elsewhere. There was an empty seat next to Dean Thomas Draco had noticed & knew exactly who it belonged to.

After five minutes into class the door to the dungeon flung open with a loud bang. Every head in the dungeon turned to look at the doorway where a flushed, blushing Granger stood huffing.

She must've sprinted to class. Draco smirked.

"Ms. Granger. How _lovely _for you to join us. Thirty points from Gyrffindor." Snape snapped said with a twisted smile.

She looked appalled, but kept her mouth shut. She hurried across the room, every pair of eyes still on her and sat down.

"As I was saying-" Snape went on in an icy tone.

Draco looked across the room at Granger. Her back was to him and she was sitting pin up straight, breathing evenly now. Draco blinked twice then looked away from her back to Pansy.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded. A dark glint clouded over Pansy's eyes and she reached her hand down & quietly unzipped his pants.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At lunch that day Harry and Ron asked Hermione to come and watch them practice Quidditch. She agreed reluctantly. Ginny would be practicing with them too unfortunantely.

But Lavendar & Parvarti both assured her that they would be there too and she wouldn't be by herself. After classes for the day had wrapped up Hermione went up to her dormitory to finish her charms homework and did an hour of patroling.

Dinner that night was a rowdy affiar. The Gryffindor Quidditch team ate as fast as they could then all scrambled down to the pitch to change so they could practice as much they could.

Hermione stayed behind with Lavedar and Parvarti eating her dessert. Lavendar asked her question after question about their charms homework nonstop.

Finally, almost twenty minutes later, the three girls got up from the table and all walked down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hermione," Parvarti said enthusiastically.

"I learned a new spell yesterday." She continued, staring at Hermione's hair.

"It helps control hair frizz... do you want me to try it on you?"

Hermione could've been offended by this statement and offer, but she was acutally was more preoccupied with the thought that if Parvarti messed it up, what would her hair look like?

"Well... are you sure you know how do it?" Hermione asked her.

"Certainly! I did it on myself this morning see?"

Hermione looked at her hair. It was very soft and angelic looking... and sleek.

"Uhh alright." Hermione agreed.

Parvarti pulled out her wand and waved it twic and muurmured something Hermione's couldn't quite make out. Hermione closed her eyes. She felt her hair fall smoothly around her shoulders and down her back.

She blinked a few times & opened her eyes again. Parvarti ran her hand through Hermione's sleek new glossy hair. Hermione ran her hands through it too quickly.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Thank you Parvarti."

"No problem... it looks beautiful," she said grinning.

Then the three carried on down to the pitch that was surprisingly swarmed with students. Hermione immediately saw why. Gryffindor was not the only team flying fifty feet in the air, another team in green robes was flying too.

She gulped and hurried to sit down next to Parvarti and Lavendar.

"Looks like they're scrimmaging Slytherin," Lavendar said staring up into the orange sun setting sky.

Hermione looked up and recognized a few Slytherins by face, but not name. Then hovering the lowest she noticed Malfoy. He was searching around the pitch avidly, a few feet from Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco hovered nearly sixty feet in the air, probably more searching anywhere for and unmistakable gold speck. Potter kept making fake moves to try and trick him into taking off, but Draco knew better.

He glanced up near the goal posts, and thought he saw it for a moment, but just as soon as he had seen it it had vanished. He flew up a few more feet on his broom and began circling around, watcing for bludgers now.

Potter suddenly took off taking Draco off guard, Draco zoomed after him, but once again it had been a fake and Draco swore loudly at Potter.

Potter just sneered up at him rudely. Draco flipped him off and took off looking around eslewhere. He had been watching for nearly fifteen minutes when there was suddenly another gold glint in the corner of his eye next to the stands.

He started off slowly then with almighty speed zoomed across the ptich. Potter saw him and took off too. Draco reached his arm out and dove aftert he snitch that was now hurdling towards the ground.

Draco lifted up, nearly ten feet from the ground and jumped off of his broom. His large hand wrapped around the snitch in seconds. And then he hit the ground with a loud bone braking sound.

Gasps, cheers and boos erupted all around the pitch. Several people ran to him, the Slytherins while some Gryffindors left the pitch immediately not caring about his fate.

Hermione, Parvarti and Lavendar all stood up in their seats watching to see if he was alright. Hermione heard somebody mutter a countercurse then they saw him stand up with the most smug glance on his face.

The Slytherins went wild and the Gryffindor team all landed neatly on the ground looking angry. Hermoine ran over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, you did well."

Harry was glaring over at Malfoy menacingly.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said coming up behind her.

Hermione turned to smile at her.

"I'm surprised that he jumped off his broom," Ron growled.

"Would've thought he'd be too worried about scratching up his pretty boy face."

Ginny giggled and Harry seemed less tense by the statement.

"Well that won't be the fate of the game next week," Hermione said to them.

"You'll definitely beat them. He just got lucky." She reassured.

"What did you do to your hair?" Harry suddenly asked looking at her curiously.

Hermione smiled,

"Parvarti actually-"

"I did a de-frizz charm that I learned from a beauty spell book." She said proudly to Harry.

"Oh... it looks great." Harry admitted smiling.

Parvarti grinned and walked over to him wrapping her arm around his,

"I actually do know some more I can-" her voice trailed off as she led Harry away from them.

Ginny looked put down, but quickly cleared her throat.

"Well I'm going to go change. See you tomorrow at breakfast Hermione." She said waving to her.

Ron followed Ginny waving back at Hermione and Lavendar ran off after Parvarti and Harry. Hermione turned her back on the pitch and began to walk up the grassy slope.

When she passed the Slytherin changing rooms Malfoy was standing outside the door with Pansy wrapped around him kissing his neck. She sneered at them.

Malfoy looked away from Pansy and looked up at her. Their eyes met and she blinked. His eyes flicked from her hair to her face and he sneered evilly at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked away back up to the castle with her shoulders square and her nose up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the week progressed mostly eventfully. Malfoy had made no moves on Hermione, much less spoken to her. Hermione had been regularly doing the de-frizzing spell on her hair in the morning, and she had successfully finished all her weekend homework.

Until Friday evening when the Heads had a meeting with the prefects did all this come crashing down. Hermione was walking down the deserted corridor to the Prefects office which was next to the Prefects bathroom.

She entered the room to find that she was the last to arrive. Even Malfoy was there, sitting at the other end of the table smirking at her for her tardiness.

"Good evening everyone, I'm sorry I'm late." She muttered taking her seat at the other end of the table.

Several of the prefects grunted and shrugged.

"Well this meeting has been arranged chiefly to pass out the new prefect patrolling schedules." Hermione went on.

She pulled out a manilla folder from her school bag and pulled out several pieces of parchment from it. She read off the names on each parchment and passed them to each prefect, each who took them with much aloof enthusiasm.

"Now I've spoken to Professor McGonagall and she says that the next Hogsmeade trip will be next Saturday, a week from tomorrow," she went on.

Nobody seemed to be listening to her she noticed. She cleared her throat.

"Professor McGonagall has also brought it to my attention that the Quidditch match, that is in two weeks time."

Every head, including Malfoy's perked up and looked at her with curious expressions.

"The teachers would like to host a banquet on the Friday night before the first match, dedicated to all the players."

Excited murmurs began to spread amongst the prefects and Malfoy smirked. Hermione looked away from him quickly.

"Well we're going to need to decorate the Great Hall Friday afternoon right after classes, so clear your schedules for that day. No exceptions." She said sternly.

"Now I would now like to hear a full report from each prefect about the past week and their patrolling."

Everyone sighed deeply trying to stifle their groans of annoyance.

"We'll start with you," Hermione said pointing to a prefect from Ravenclaw.

An hour and a half later each prefect had given Hermione a very intimate detailed report, she had taken notes and she was wholly satisfied.

"Well... I think that that's all for tonight... unless Malfoy..."

Everyone looked at him. He hadn't spoken a word the whole meeting.

"Did you have anything that you wanted to add?" Hermione asked in a very business like manner.

Malfoy was chewing on the tip of a pen, looking wholly bored, merely shook his head.

"Right then everyone. Nex meeting is in about a months time." She finished cheerfully.

"You're dismissed."

Everyone stood from the table quickly and rushed out from the room.

_Why are they all in such a rush? _Hermione wondered aggravatedly.

"Because Granger," Malfoy's deep voice suddenly said.

Hermione jumped, she hadn't realized that everyone had cleared out except for her and Malfoy. Even Ron and Parvarti, the Gryffindor prefects had left.

"What?" She asked confused and not reaching his eyes with her own.

"You wondered why they were all in a rush." He said smoothly.

Hermione looked at him outraged.

"How did you-"

"I'm a skilled occulemence." He replied standing from his chair.

Her heart dropped. He was an occulemence... hecould hear any and everything that she was thinking. She made a quick mental note to be careful what she thought about in front of him in the future.

He smirked at her.

"I heard that, and don't worry I can see straight threw when people try to resist what they're thinking." He said deeply.

Hermione's eyes widened and she stopped putting her things into her bag.

"But the answer to your question is because it's a Friday night Granger. They're running out because you make them waste their time coming to these stupid meeting about things that they don't give a bloody fuck about." He went on.

Hermione glared at him.

"That's not true." She replied crossly turning her back on him to repack her school bag.

"How many of them do you think acutally follow school rules, prefect or not?"

She turned back to look at him angrily.

"They were choosen to be prefects for a reason, by the professors." She answered.

"I trust our Professors' jugement."

"If you only knew the sort of things they do when they're suppose to be patrolling." He said smirking for the millionth time that night.

"Whatever Malfoy. Goodnight."

"Hold it," he said walking up to stand closer to her.

Hermione's blood began to boil.

"You're thinking about that morning in the bathroom." He said quietly.

Hermione turned on him her eyes and nostils flared dangerously.

"As far as I'm concerned that never happened."

"Oh but it did my little tainted Gryffindor. And as it turns out you're aslo a dirty peeping tom." He said, a crooked though attractive smile breaking across his lips.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean anything and I mean ANYTHING by it. I wish I hadn't ever seen it. The same goes for that morning... in the bathroom."

"Your mind would say otherwise," Malfoy replied smartly.

"That is you just trying to flatter yourself." She hissed venomously at him.

"I did not wish to see any of that and I did not... appreciate when you nearly had your way with me!"

Malfoy suddenly took several steps towards her, Hermione took several steps back until her back hit the table and he stood directly in front of her.

"Don't lie to me or yourself Granger." He whispered.

"I-I I'm not!" She shouted breathlessly.

"You lie, and I did not 'nearly have my way with you' no. I certainly would've done much more to you than barely half of a bloody kiss."

Her chest tightened and she gasped. Malfoy smiled evilly and grabbed her arms in his hands tightly.

"Don't touch me!" She hollered.

"Shut that sweet mouth of yours." He said nastily.

"Lemme go!" She growled trying to push against him.

"You wouldn't mind if I had my way with you anyway would you? You've probably been dying for me to fuck you since that night in the common room."

His voice had changed, it became sultry and husky.

"What? NO!"

"Granger relax." He hissed at her.

"If you LET ME GO!"

Draco suddenly let go of her fast, it was almost violent. She stared at him in awe.

"What... why... you..."

"I don't want you to forget what you saw." He suddenly said narrowing his eyes at her.

Hermione absorbed this and barely mangaed out:

"W-why?"

Malfoy walked to the door and opened it,

"Because very soon that girl is going to be you."

And he was gone.

So what did you think??

I'm working on the next chapter NOW!


	5. The Invitation

* * *

A/N: Yea its been a while. I'm really sorry. I will do my best to work faster. Times just been flying by so quickly its unreal. Much love!

Disclaimer- Own nada, but the plot.

HAPPY READS!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Invitation

A very frustrated Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall three days later. It was Monday morning, nearly every student in the Great Hall looked groggy.

Draco had had no further incidents with Granger since Friday night after the Prefects meeting. She hadn't been around their dormitory all weekend and Draco had thrown himself into his weekend homework from sun-up to lunch barely having to spare her any thought.

That however changed when she entered the Great Hall. Her hair was down, smooth, s_traight. _She must've been doing something to that hair of hers because it had gone from six years of frizzy poofy mess, to sleek, shiny and smooth.

Draco growled under his breath. She looked different to him. The way she carried herself appeared to be more graceful... more feminie. He growled again and quickly looked away from her to Blaise.

"Why are you staring at Granger, Draco?" Blaise said not looking at Draco but at his plate in front of him.

_Damn_ _buggar_, _nothing ever slips past him_, Draco thought.

"What are you talking about?" Draco replied before shoveling some scrambled egg into his mouth.

Blaise looked away from his sausage and at Draco with a sneer.

"I see right through you. Tell me."

Draco still hadn't spoken to Blaise about Granger spying on him and the brief kiss he'd layed on her in the bathroom a week ago. Nevertheless Draco decided to spill... a little.

"She looks different..." he said quietly.

Blaise nodded his head in apparent agreement.

"Her _hair._" He said as if it was a disgusting thing, though he meant the complete opposite.

"Yes that... and other things..."

Blaise stared at him. Silence enveloped them for a brief moment and Draco knew that Blaise was trying to work out in his mind if there was anymore to what Daco was saying. Finally he said:

"What did you do?"

Draco sneered at him.

"I don't know what you mean?"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You do too. You and Granger... what's going on? Are you shagging her?"

Draco glared at him quickly.

"_No._ And you want to learn to keep your voice down if you're going to go and accuse such outrageous things. People might get mad."

"What the bloody fuck do I care? And since when do you care who knows who you're shagging?"

_True_, Draco thought.

"Zabini," Draco began frustradetly.

"Granger is not a person to shag. She is... something else."

Blaise looked perplexed.

"Anything with Granger would not be simple," Draco simplifed for him.

"It could." Blaise contradicted.

"Or you could just fuck her and then dump her."

"Easier said than done." Draco grumbled.

"Aha! I knew it! You're trying to get into the mudbloods pants!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. No more was said between them for the rest of breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charms was first period for Hermione today. She paced around the outside of the classroom, having arrived ten minutes early. Anything to get away from Ron and her jumbled mind with a million thoughts.

The weekend had been stressful if anything. Ron and Lavendar had broken up and Hermione and Harry had had to nurse Ron all weekend like a baby as he moped around dramatically claiming odd things at end that made no relevant sense.

As she continued to pace and try to clear her mind she saw the familiar figure of Blaise Zabini walking down the corridor towards her. He was watching her intently making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

As he neared Hermione turned her back and pretended to be reading a notice posted outside Professor Flitwitck's office. No such luck...

"Granger," his deep intimidating voice said.

He was very near the back of her and she spun around on the spot quickly to come face to face with him.

"Oi! Zabini you scared me," she said lamely.

He raised his eyebrows at her. They had both clearly seen one another as he had been walking down towards her so it was very unlikely that he had surprised her like she claimed.

"Sorry," he muttered then pulled back his cheeks into a charming grin.

"I was wondering Grang-Hermione."

Her heart skipped a beat in shock.

"Well would you like to go to the Quidditch banquet next week?"

"Well yea I have to go seeing as I'm Head Girl and all-"

"I mean with me. As my _date_." He said slowly interupting her.

Hermione's jaw fell.

"What?" She demanded rudely.

He looked crestfallen.

"I mean uhh... well honestly... why?" She carried on nervously.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"You mean because I'm a Slytherin and because you're a Gryffindor?"

She nodded, still utterly shocked.

"Well I've dated a Gryffindor before." He presented smiling.

"No one seemed to mind in Slytherin."

She pursed her lips.

"Yea," she began.

"But uh don't you think that Slytherin AND Gryffindor might mind because uh... well because I'm _me..._"

Blaise grinned and moved in closer to her until his face was merely inches from her own.

"Well lets defy them then." He suggested happily.

Hermione's eyes widened further.

"Um I'm not sure-"

"Tell you what. How about I give you until the end of the week to decide?" He went on cheefully.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Uh I suppose-"

"Great! I'll even take you to Hogsmeade this Saturday. But anyhow I'll see you in third period today... Hermione."

With that he stalked off until:

"Blaise!"

He turned to look at her, still smiling.

"Can I ask _why_?"

His expression turned smug and he shrugged.

"I guess just cause you're gorgeous."

With that he turned and contiuned to walk down the corridor leaving Hermione rather breathless behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Excellent,_ Blaise thought as he entered his first period class and took his seat next to Draco.

_This will drive Draco bloody mad and jealous... I'll be able to prove that he wants her... _

"What're you so cheerful about?" Draco demanded angrily as Blaise sat down with a grin plastered across his face.

"Oh nothing... just had a rather quickie."

Draco raised his brows then looked away.

- - - - - - - - - - -

At dinner that evening Hermione wondered if she should consolt Ginny about Blaise Zabini's invitaion to be his date to the Quidditch banquet next week and Hogsmeade on Saturday. Blaise was a very attractive guy. He was very tall, lean, ivory skin (yes he's white, not like in the books) and eyes so dark blue they almost looked indigo.

He also played Quidditch now for the Slytherin team, so it would be appropriate for him to have a date, since the banquet would be held in his and his teammates honor.

"How was your day?" Ginny asked Hermione middway through supper.

"Uhh rather bland I suppose... I did however," she dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Get any invitation from Blaise Zabini to be his date for the Quidditch banquet next week..."

Ginny looked like she'd just seen Hermione for the first time.

"Are-are you _serious_?" She half gasped.

"Yes. I think I might say yes." Hermione went on eyeing Harry and Ron to make sure they weren't eavesdropping.

"Oh yes! You definitely should!" Ginny encouraged.

"He's as gorgeous as any male model I've ever seen," she continued grinning.

Hermione nodded.

"You don't think he's up to something do you?" She asked Ginny quickly.

Ginny's forehead wrinkled and she pursed her lips.

"Zabini's never done anything to you, or Harry or Ron. He's just friends with jerks... I don't think he is one." She concluded.

Hermione felt satsified with then and nodded smiling.

"Does this mean that you two are an item?" Ginny asked leaning in closer.

Hermione looked up surprised, this thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"I-I don't know. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Hermione couldn't find an opportunity to talk to Blaise alone. Slytherins were always surrounding him and going up to a gang of Slytherins to tell one of them that she would be his date next week and possibly his girlfriend was the last thing on earth she planned to do.

It also occured to her that Malfoy was almost ALWAYS with Blaise. Figures, they're best mates, _Harry and Ron are ALWAYS together too_. Throughout the entire day she not once found a chance to talk to Blaise, _alone_. And he never initiated any eye contact, waving or anything of the sort.

The following day (Wednesday) played out mostly the same as the day before had. He never looked at her, never spoke to her or anything related. She saw him in the library later that evening, but Pansy Parkinson was with him.

_Had this all been a joke?_

Thursday she didn't even make any attempt to talk to him. Late Thursday evening she sat on the couch in the common room in front of the roaring fire fnishing an essay for Professor McGonagall.

There was suddenly a loud bang that made her snap her head up. Malfoy had just returned from his patrolling rounds and was walking in through the portrait hole. He took one glance at her and sneered. She glared back at him menacingly then returned back to her essay at hand.

Two and a half hours later Hermione had finished her essay and her potions homework and was putting her things back in her school bag when Malfoy came strolling down the banister staircase in naught but his boxers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was absolutely EVERYWHERE in his head! Ever since the night of the Prefects meeting he'd been itching to get his hands back on her. She was soft and supple, you could tell just by looking. And touching it -even just her arms- was even better than it looked.

After trying to banish the intense week long thoughts of her being utterly submissive to him sexually and seeing her in the common room tonight in her little pajama shorts he couldn't handle it. He had to get someting out of her. Now.

He stripped all his clothes save his boxers and went downstairs to go tempt her, and himself. Granger was putting her books in her school bag when he came down. He idly walked over their small library in the corner of the common room then turned around to face her, thumbing through the books on the shelf.

Granger sensed his stare and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Evening Granger," he said darkly.

She began to pack her things more hastily. Draco smirked at her and leisurely walked over until his chest was flush against her back.

"Malfoy-"

"I got these for you." He muttered.

He circled his arms around her waist, incircling her in his arms and pressed the random books he'd selected against her chest tightly. She gasped and jerked forward trying to get away from him.

Then suddenly several things happened all at once: the books fell in a heap to the ground, Malfoy jerked her closer to him and spun her around quickly to face him, and Hermione slapped him hard across the face.

His hands dropped for a mere second than grabbed her back to him again.

"Malfoy stop it!"

"I told you that you'd be that girl pretty soon." He murmured pulling her tighter against him.

_Is he about to force me to have sex with him!?_ She suddenly thought panic stricken. And with all her muslce power she violently began to fight against him. Malfoy groaned in pain as she kneed him in the stomach and jabbed him in the throat. Desperately she tried to knee him in the crotch.

He tightened his grip around her and with his knee spread her thighs apart. She screamed and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and she ran for it. As she scrambled up the staircase he suddenly caught her ankle and she fell chest and face forward onto the steps.

She groaned, but still tried to escape. Malfoy grabbed one of her wrists in a iron grip and yanked her to him. She was nearly sitting in his lap she was so close against him.

Then he kissed her.

It was serene. Like suddenly all the anger, hatred and heat had died away and suddenly a sweet atmosphere had settled between them. They were both lost from the sanity of earth for five seconds. His arms wrapped around her, hers wrapped around him.

He groaned, she moaned and they both opened their mouths to one another. Then like lightning had struck between the pair of them they both jumped apart. Both with wide eyes and panting.

They stared at one another and sat in pure silence for a period of time that felt eternal.

"Malfoy," she finally said jaded.

He opened his eyes further in interest to her.

"You have to stop this... I'm not one for you to have and then be done with..."

Then she stood and walked away from him, rather shakily and closed her bedroom door near silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco stayed out on the steps for several minutes, possibly hours reflecting what he'd just done. That was the most surreal thing that he'd ever done and felt in his entire life. Granger's words resounded over and over again in his head.

She was right. She wasn't a play thing. Granger was a girl that someone loved. But when he'd kissed her, he was terrified to admit it though and almost laughed aloud, he could have said 'I love you' just then to her and he would have meant it one hundred percent.

Unevenly he stood from the stairs, climbed up to his bedroom and layed down for the worst night of sleep that he'd ever endured. A night full of dreams of him and Granger... doing loving things to one another.

He woke up the next morning with cold sweat and feeling like he was having an anxiety attack. He jumped from the bed and ran as fast as he could to the shower and put its temperature cold as ice.

Ok so did you like it? Please review!

I know I've been baddd taking forever to update. I'm so sorry!


	6. Her Answer

* * *

A/N: It's been a real long while. I'm really honestly very sorry guys. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer- Own nada, but the plot

HAPPY READS!

* * *

Chapter 6

Her Answer

Friday morning Hermione was over it. She did not care at all what would be the outcome of things would turn out. She'd made up her mind last night and was sticking to it. As she marched to the Great Hall for breakfast she saw her target. Smiling cheerfully she scrambled over to a gang of Slytherins.

"Blaise!" She called loudly.

The gang had all been laughing together at something until then. They all fell silent and looked from her to Blaise (who looked very pleased and smug.)

"Yes Hermione?" He replied.

"I just wanted to let you know," she said sliding between the Slytherins, including Malfoy, until she was standing directly in front of him.

He towered over her intimidatingly, but she was not scared.

"I will go to the banquet with you next Friday. And Hogsmeade tomorrow." She said politely.

"Excellent." Blaise grinned.

"Will you eat breakfast with me?" Hermione asked him sweetly.

Everyone in hearing distance jaws dropped at the idea.

"Of course," he replied.

He offered her his arm, which she obliged and they walked together through the doors of the Great Hall.

Every pair of eyes of every student was on the unlikely pair that morning. Gryffindors sent him scathing nasty looks all through breakfast and Harry and Ron had chosen to sit particularly close to the end of the table that morning.

Blaise wholly ignored the looks the pair of them were recieving and was ever so gentalmenly and polite to her all morning. When the bell rang for first period he walked her to class.

"I'll see you at lunch," he told her before she walked into the classroom.

"Right. See you then."

He left the corridor then to go to his first class of the day. Hermione went to her seat and sat down next to Neville and in front of Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" Ron began.

"_What_?" She growled.

"Umm just wondering... what is it with Zabini?"

"We didn't have any clue he fancied you. And you him." Harry murmured quickly.

"I don't. I mean I didn't."

They looked at her confused by her ramble.

"We're just having fun. _Not_ that it's any of your business."

"We tell you when we're dating somebody Hermione." Harry muttered.

Hermione looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"Yea you're right. I'm sorry. We're just... having fun. I don't think we're dating seirously."

"Well when did it start?" Harry asked.

"Monday, he asked me. I just now decided to say yes."

"You like him then?" Ron asked wide eyed.

"I think he's alright yes." She said glaring at him.

"He's never done anything to you... or me, _or_ Harry."

Ron nodded absorbing this.

"Good morning class," Professor McGonagall suddenly said beginning class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Blaise I'm going to rip you apart." Draco hissed.

"What?" Blaise asked in mock innocence.

"The bloody hell _what_! You know that I wanted Granger. What the fuck are you up to!?" He shouted at him.

"I did not know. You said on Monday when I suspected so that you had no idea what I was talking about."

Draco opened his mouth about to shout, but closed it. Blaise was right, and he had no arguement for it. Instead he just glared menacingly at him.

"What? Do you have a thing for her now?" Blaise asked grinning.

Draco restrained himself from choking him on the spot.

"She hates you." Blaise suddenly said quietly in his ear.

Draco's body tensed up.

"I hate her."

"Mmhmm... what did you just say a moment ago?"

Draco turned a sharp venamous look on him that would've killed him on the spot if looks could kill.

"Well you know," he leaned in close to Draco's ear.

"Maybe you can have my sloppy seconds?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he stopped breathing in rage. If he had his way he would rip open Blaise's throat right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione came back to the common room early that night from dinner. And to her great surprised and astonishment Malfoy was in the common room sitting on a sofa, apparently waiting for something. Her.

"Evening Granger," he said cooly rising from the sofa.

She blinked then said:

"Evening."

He was dressed in his Quidditch robes and had his broomstick on the coffee table in front of him.

"Off to practice then?" She asked walking towards the small library to the corner of the common room.

He said nothing. She turned around to look at him and found that he was very close to her now, merely inches.

"What are you doing with Blaise?" He asked begrudgedly.

Hermione walked around him and hissed:

"That is none of your business Malfoy."

"It is," he challenged following her.

"It is not." She growled stopping and facing him.

"And I made it clear to you last night that I don't any of this... _stuff _going on between us anymore." She carried on.

He smirked.

"I didn't know that there was officially _stuff_ going on between us." He said stepping in closer.

"No. Stop it right now Draco Malfoy. I will not stand for it. Now leave me be."

He glared at her silently for a few seconds then angrily grabbed his broomstick and swept out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At breakfast the next day Blaise once again sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Did you have a good evening?" He asked her.

"Yes thank you, did you?"

He nodded while chewing his toast then swallowed.

"Had Quidditch practice. Malfoy was particularly aggitated." He said casually.

Hermione stiffened.

"Oh... c-can't imagine why." She said lamely.

Blaise shrugged -supressing a grin-

"Yea well who knows what's up with him these days. He's always... not himself. It kind of seems like something or maybe some_one _is driving him insane."

Hermione kept her eyes directly on the empty plate in front of her trying to push the thoughts of Malfoy away from her head.

"Well we should probably get going. Go and get a carriage anyway." He suggested breaking the ongoing silence.

"Yea," she agreed throwing her napkin onto her plate.

"Lets go then."

They walked down the corridor out to the front of the school were several carriages that took Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade were parked ready to transport any students ready.


	7. A Day in Hogsmeade

**A/N: Wow its been forever since I've updated on this story. If you're still reading it thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing from _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Blaise and Hermione go to Hogsmeade together**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Day in Hogsmeade

Hermione and Blaise continued to have strange glances thrown at them as they walked to an available carriage.

Blaise held open the door for her and entered the carriage right after Hermione, clicking the carriage door shut behind him.

They settled comfortably next to each other and Blaise placed his hand behind her, across her shoulders.

The ride down to Hogsmeade was for the most part silent, Blaise made occasional little chit-chat towards the end of the ride.

"Where do you want to go today?" He asked her pleasantly.

Hermione shrugged looking out the window.

It was a beautiful day and the wind was blowing an easy breeze in the trees.

The carriage came to quick halt and Blaise popped out of the carriage.

Hermione followed him suit.

Blaise clicked the carriage door closed behind them once more and wrapped his arm back around Hermione's shoulders pulling her closer against the side of his body.

Hermione pressed herself closer to him voluntarily and smiled against him.

"Lets go to Honeydukes," Blaise suggested steering them towards the candy shop.

Hermione nodded against Blaise's arm and sighed.

Honeydukes was always crowded; Blaise and Hermione squeezed through the tiny compact store towards the back where an abundance of lollipops were stored in baskets.

Blaise chose a grape flavored lollipop for himself then told Hermione to choose one.

She chose a watermelon flavor with sprinkles.

Blaise purchased the lollipops and two chocolate frogs at the register.

They left the store, lollipops in hand and began walking down the main street.

Blaise caught Hermione's hand in his and squeezed her small hand in his massive one.

Hermione supressed a giggle.

They began to chat while walking.

Blaise asked her if she was excited to watch the Quidditch match next week.

Hermoine nodded.

"You'll have to wear Slytherin colors for me you know." He said grinning down at her.

Hermione looked up at him with a horrified expression.

"I think we're already making everyone more than uncomfortable by sitting at the Gryffindor table together... I can't imagine what they would say if I wore a green jersery with your name and number on the back of it."

Blaise smirked.

"That just makes me want you to wear it even more now," he grinned.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll get you my jersey."

He winked down at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek sweetly.

Hermione looked away and blinked several times.

Blaise certainly wasn't like any other Slytherin.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Blaise's POV**

I wanted to keep me and Granger in the open where everbody could see us.

That way everyone would know and talk about us, and it would drive Draco insane.

Honeydukes had been a good idea, there had been a huge crowd to see us.

But I also had to fool Granger, and that meant making sure she enjoyed herself and didn't look unhappy or skulking.

So I decided to suggest a bookstore.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You like books don't you?" Blaise asked next.

Hermione looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"_Like_ is an understatement." She told him.

Blaise laughed.

"Would you like to go to a bookstore?" He asked.

"Yes. That sounds perfect."

The Hogsmeade bookstore was in the middle of the main street and on the left hand side.

Blaise opened the door for Hermione.

Blise had thought they might spend half an hour in the store.

He was wrong.

Hermione spent two hours searching for books and reading several introductions.

Blaise was on the edge of insanity by the end of the second hour.

"Do you want any of these books?" He asked her waving a hand towards the stack of books to Hermione's left.

"I think I will get these three." She said pulling three books out of the stack.

"Any more?" He asked her.

"I only brought three galleons," she told him.

"I'll buy you four more." He said smiling.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Blaise! No, they're a galleon a piece! This one's four galleons itself!" She said holding it up.

Blaise snatched it.

"I'll definitely buy that one then... and three more."

Hermione just stared at him.

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"I said yes."

"Blaise-"

"Fine I'll choose for you."

"No no no!"

Hermione quickly grabbed three more and shoved them at him.

"Here."

Blaise smiled cheekily and stood up walking towards the regisiter.

After buying not four but all the books Hermione had wanted he used his want to shrink them to the size of galleons and put them in a small bag for her.

"Thank you."

"S'no problem."

They walked out the store back out into the windy cool day.

"Since you've bought me so much today, can I buy you lunch?" Hermione asked.

Blaise nodded.

"I am hungry."

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione suggested.

_Perfect, always a crowded scene. _Blaise thought.

"An excellent idea," he took her hand in his again.

They walked back up main street to the shabby looking pub that had people bustling in and outside of it.

The pub was no larger than two Hogwart's classrooms, but somehow it seemed to fit nearly all of Hogwarts inside of it.

- - - - - - - -

**Blaise's POV**

When Granger and I entered the Three Broomsticks I couldn't help but smirk.

It was crowded with everyone from Hogwarts.

My eyes searched around the pub avidly.

Then I saw them.

Draco was sitting at a table solemly with three guys from the Quidditch team around him.

His eyes snapped at Hermione then at me.

They darkened with hatred then flashed back to Hermione.

I ignored him -supressing a huge grin- and steered Hermione to a table not ten feet away from Draco and the Slytherin Quidditch team.

- - - - - - - - - -

Blaise ordered two butterbeers for them.

The waitress came back less than a minute later with their butterbeers.

For lunch Blaise ordered a turkey sandwhich, Hermione: a garden salad.

While waiting they made light talk.

"Hermione?"

"MMhmm?" She asked sipping her butterbeer.

"I want to buy you something nice for the banquet Friday."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. It would please me greatly to do so."

"You wouldn't be considering anything _green_ would you?" She asked him with squinty narrowed eyes.

"You're quick." He said smiling.

Hermione shrugged.

Blaise leaned forward and brushed his massive hand briskly across her cheek.

Hermione blushed and looked down.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Draco's POV**

I saw her, with him.

Bastard.

I wanted to rip his arm out of its socket when he placed his hand on the small of her back and steered here to a free table.

They sat down, both of them were all smiles.

A waitress came to take their drink orders and returned swiftly back to them with two butterbeers in hand.

I watched them talk.

Her lips barley moved as she answered a question he'd asked her, she looked caught off guard as she answered him.

Then they were both smiling and laughing lightly.

I wanted to gag.

But it got worse.

He leaned in to her, I held my breath.

He reached out and brushed his hand against her cheek.

I clenched my hands into fists underneath the table and my eyes narrowed.

"Hey," Jackson said nudging me.

"Who's that that Blaise's feeling up on?" He asked me staring at Hermione with interest.

Jackson Pertroski had transfered here this year from Durmstrang to play on our Quidditch team.

I sighed and looked at Damien.

Damien smirked.

"That's Hermione Granger. She's best friends with Harry Potter."

Jackson's eyes flashed in shock.

"Really?" He snapped his gaze back to her.

I wanted to rip his eyes out.

Jackson inhaled deeply and took a big swig from his butterbeer.

"I think I'll go and introduce myself." He said standing up.

Damien raised his eyebrows at him.

"I wouldn't mate."

"And why bloody not?"

"Because I'm shocked that Granger's even putting up with Zabini... she's a Gryffindor."

Jackson's eyebrows were lost in his hair line.

"_Really?"_

How many times had he asked that stupid question, I thought irratated.

Why was suddenly everybody around me wanting Granger?

Including myself.

"Besides Blaise can get pissy if you mess with his girls," Dominic -the third and last boy at the table said-

"I thought that was Draco." Jackson said glaring at me.

"I don't date." I snapped back quickly.

Too quickly.

"What about Pansy?"

"She's... _different_." I hissed.

"So you don't ever get upset if another man touches any of your playmates."

"_No_." I growled.

"Just as long as I have them first." I looked away and glared back over at Hermione.

Jackson grinned evilly and walked away from us to their table.

Damien, Dominic and me all sat up straighter and watched as Jackson strode over cooly to their table.

I watched Blaise first.

He snarled and glared at Jackson immediately.

I smirked, happy for once for today.

Then I looked at Granger.

She had the smallest hint of a smile on her face and stuck her hand out to shake Jackson's.

Jackson pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her skin softly.

I stood from my seat and barged out of the pub then.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Blaise's POV**

I sneered as I saw Jackson walking towards us in the corner of my eye.

He walked up to Hermione's side and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, _Hermione_?"

She looked at him confused.

"Hi I'm Jackson. Blaise's best friend." He informed her.

What a cheeky bastard, I could hardly stand the bloke.

"Oh nice to meet you." She said strangely reaching out to shake his hand he had offered her.

He pulled up her hand to his mouth and hunched down to kiss it.

I tried not to burst out laughing.

But luckily I suddenly saw Draco, his eyes were dark and furious, he nearly ran out of the pub and slammed the door shut behind him.

I smiled.

Jackson didn't leave until our food came.

He left then and we ate quickly.

After that I led Hermione back out to main street and took to her to a dress shop.

Her eyes widened as she looked around the dress shop.

The gowns were incredible.

"Let's start at the _green_ section," I said smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Around four o'clock Blaise and Hermione headed back up to Hogwarts.

Blaise had bought a dress for her, but she didn't know which one he had purchased.

He was going to pick it up for her the day of the banquet and leave it in her room for her.

When they reached the castle Blaise walked Hermione into the entry hall.

Students crowded the hall, just returning from Hogwarts themselves.

Blaise took Hermione's hand in his and pulled her up against him.

Hermione's eyes widened and she stared up at him unsure.

Blaise pushed his lips lightly down onto hers.

She smiled against his lips and added pressure of her own onto his lips.

Blaise wrapped an arm around her pulled her harder against him.

They both closed their eyes and opened their mouths.

"Ahem..."

They broke apart gasping lightly for air.

Harry was standing behind them glaring.

"Hermione would you help me with some Transfiguration homework?" He asked tightly.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah ok."

She looked back at Blaise and they kissed two more times quickly on the lips then broke apart.

"See you at dinner." He said.

"Bye." She said breathlessly.

A tall dark shadow against the wall jerked away from the wall and bounded down the hallway then up the staircase to the Head's Dormitory.

* * *

**I'm hoping that this story turns out like I had originally planned it to.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Confrontation Time

**A/N: If you're still reading this thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing from _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Hermione and Draco, fight.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Confrontation Time

**Hermione's POV**

"Harry you're doing perfectly well in Transfiguration. What's really going on?"

We were walking down the corridor on the way to library together, alone, and he looked upset.

"Did you and Zabini have a good time today?" He asked me sourly.

I sighed.

"Yes. I had a wonderful time today Harry. Thank you for asking."

I pulled out the small bag from my pocket and dumped the tiny shrinked books into my hand.

"Look what he bought me." I said using my wand to make them grow to their original size.

Harry watched me with an unreadable expression.

"Wow."

"And he even bought me a gown for the banquet on Friday."

Harry stopped walking at this.

"He _what_?"

I spun around so that we were staring at each other.

"I said that he bought me a gown today, for Friday's Quidditch banquet."

"Don't you think that's a little weird?" Harry asked quickly.

"No."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

" C'mon Hermione, you're smarter than that. That's a little extreme for him to do. On a first... date."

I relaxed my face and sighed.

"Well yea it is a little... _startling_... I guess." I felt as unsure as I probably sounded.

"Everything about you two seems very startling Hermione." Harry said roughly.

"Do you even like him?"

"Yes, I do." I snapped.

"He showed me a very good time today and it was wonderful, like I already said." I huffed.

"Why are you being so defensive Hermione?" Harry asked very bluntly.

"It's not like you love him. You don't need to be so serious about this." He looked away like he was agitated.

My jaw dropped.

I was shocked... because.... Harry was right.

Why was I being so serious and ecspecially _defensive_ about this?

My mind was blank for an answer.

But then like a lightning strike I thought of one reason.

Of one person.

Malfoy.

Was it because I was trying to escape the feelings I had for Draco Malfoy?

Was that why I was being so rude to my friends and being so eager to get involved with Blaise?

I wanted to gag.

"Hermione?"

"You're-you're right Harry. I am being very defensive about this. And its not nessecary."

"No. It's not." He sounded shocked by his words.

He was probably just caught off guard that I had agreed that he was right so easily.

"Well... what are you going to do about it? Are you going to... calm down?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Definitely." I said looking down at my feet.

"Hey Harry I acutally kind of want to go up to my room. I need sometime to myself to think."

"Ok. I'll see you at dinner."

"See ya."

I turned around and strode back up the corridor and went up the staircase to the Head's Dormitory.

The Head's Dormitory was silent when I arrived.

Malfoy must still be in Hogsmeade or with his friends somewhere.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Draco's POV**

I strode down the corridor in flash.

My anger making me shake uncontrollably.

I needed to blow off steam.

Like a godsend suddenly a flashy blond girl from Ravenclaw suddenly stepped out of a classroom about fifty feet in front of me.

She was alone.

I sped up.

She sensed me and turned around.

She smirked when she saw me.

She was a sixth year that I was sure I had had sex with last year when she was a fifth year.

After a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, she said I was her first, but she didn't cry like virgins do I remembered.

Her name I could not and did not care to remember.

She through me a sad attempt at a sneaky seductive look.

I walked up to her, grabbed her forearm and pulled her up against me.

She liked it.

I pushed her backwards into the wall, looking both ways down the corridor making sure we were alone.

"Draco," she whispered smiling.

"Yes. Me. But enough of that. What I would really like to have right now... is _you_." I informed her raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really?" She asked acting like she wasn't affected at all by my words.

"Well I'm not sure. I have homework to do." She said biting her lip.

I was positive she had no homework to do.

"I have some homework to do as well." I pressed.

"It would require you coming to my dorm with me, then it would require you getting naked and letting me fuck the hell out of you." I said unashamed.

She quivered against me.

"Would you help me?"

She nodded eagerly, weak from my crude irresitable suggestion and promise.

_Now why the fuck couldn't Granger fall for something like that?_

We power walked back up to the Heads Dormitory, whereupon I took her up to my bedroom and took her violently from behind nearly seven times.

At some point during our shag fest I half mindedly noticed some quiet footsteps down the hall and heard the Heag Grils bedroom door slam shut.

I hoped she heard me fuck the life out of this stupid slut.

I hoped that she whished she was in the girls spot.

But unfortunately I could guess as much that she did not care or whish either of these things.

My mood quickly evaporated into a sour, angry one like it had so much recently, once again due to stupid Granger.

I was manic at this point.

With a rough shove I quickly ended my fucking fest with the Ravenclaw and kicked her out of my room within minutes.

Granger was going to lead to the death of me.

I needed to either escape her or have her.

Very very soon.

The easier and more realistic of those options would be to escape her.

But I just could not do that.

Blaise was toying with me about her and it was nearly impossible to ignore them.

Maybe having her was more realistic and could be easier...

I pondered on my bed and growled under my breath.

I'm a fucking teenage mess, ruled by my ever changing and ever powerful hormones.

How is that Granger has self control.

Several girls fall for me faster than a domino effect, much less they fall for Blaise.

She was somewhere on the verge of falling for my sick best mate.

And I would be damned and forever want to murder his ass if he had her before I did.

I growled again absent mindedly.

The more that I thought about Granger the more I realized how much I liked and was attracted to her.

Because she was so different and unique from other girls her age.

She was level headed and in control of herself.

She was smart, maybe brilliant (I cringed), and noble and loyal.

I had never had a girl with more brains than Pansy before, and thats saying something.

She was such a breeze of fresh air.

Something new and undiscovered to me.

I hissed in frustration as I felt my memeber tighten.

Surely this girl was going to lead to my fallout with myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up the morning of the Banquet in a much brighter spirit than I had gone to bed in.

Maybe because I had been surprisingly undisturbed during the night by the lack of noise coming from Malfoy's room.

Regardless I got up from my bed, fed Crookshanks and went into the bathoom to take a shower.

After showering, shaving my legs and moisterizing my legs and arms I went back into my bedroom and dressed for the day.

My schedule for the day was as follows:

1) Eat breakfast

2) Prepare the Great Hall for the banquet

3) Eat lunch, (which would be delivered to Common Rooms since the Great Hall would be under construction.)

4) Finish decorating the Great Hall

5) Get my dress and prepare for the banquet

6) Be present for the banquet at 7pm

I made the mental list then decided to scribble it down on a loose piece of parchment for remindment.

I stashed it in my skirt pocket then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron sat discussing the highly anticipated Quidditch match tomorrow when I came to sit down across from them.

Blaise came to sit at the table with me halfway through breakfast.

When he sat down he slyly placed a soft green piece of cloth into my hands.

I looked down into my palms and unfolded the cloth to see that it was a Slytherin Quidditch shirt with his last name and number on the back of it.

"It would really make me happy if you wore it tomorrow," he murmured lowly so Harry and Ron couldn't hear.

I laughed, a bit nervously, then nodded.

"I'll consider it."

He winked at me and I punched his arm playfully.

"Thanks," I added refolding the shirt.

"What for?" He asked before taking a big bite out of an apple.

I pursed my lips.

"For the shirt... and for yesterday..."

He nodded.

I was silent, then elaboarated:

"I felt very good for the first time in a while yesterday." I told him quietly.

He looked at me shocked.

"Why? What's been keeping you from having a good time?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Blaise's POV**

I knew exactly what had her knickers in a knot, my best friend did.

She wanted him just as bad as she wanted him.

I chuckled internally thinking how utterly perfect they were for each other.

Both so stubborn and hard headed.

They would fight alot yes, naturally, but they would be the most passionate couple of the ages too.

Until one of them would finally realize and confess that to the other I was blissfully having fun making their lives a living hell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hermione's POV**

"Well I've just been stressed... with Head Girl duties and- and... school work." I told him not even convincing myself.

He definitely wasn't buying it.

"You love being Head Girl, anyone can see that, how can you resent it? And since when have you not had a perfect score effortlessly?" He asked knotting his eyebrows together.

I sighed.

_What was wrong with me?_

"Maybe it's somebody getting under your skin." He suggested bluntly.

I snapped my head at him.

"Huh?"

There definitely _was_ somebody underneath my skin.

He shrugged.

"Potter or Weasley?" He asked me in a low voice, again so that they wouldn't hear him.

I digested this and swallowed.

No it wasn't Harry or Ron.

It was Draco fucking Malfoy.

I went very still thinking about it.

Suddenly Blaise was standing up from the table.

"Well I have to get to Quidditch practice."

"What?" I growled.

He looked taken aback.

"I mean... you have Quidditch practice? Today? Is Malfoy going to be there?" I gasped.

He smirked evilly.

"_Yes_. Why do you ask? He is Slytherin Quidditch captain obviously."

"He has to decorate the Great Hall today with me and the prefects!" I shouted at him.

"Bring him to me!" I demanded.

"Uh I don't think I could. You should try it yourslef," Blaise said.

"This is a matter between ya'll." He concluded.

I sneered.

This was perfect, just what I wanted today!

I looked over at the Slytherin table searching for him.

He wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked Blaise.

"The teams already down at the field."

"Fine. Take me to him." I bit.

Five minutes later I walked out onto the field by Blaise's side and saw him in the center of a bunch of players, already in uniform stretching.

"Stupendous timing Zabini!" Someone yelled at us as we got closer.

Malfoy turned around to see us and his eyes narrowed at me.

Mine narrowed back.

Suddenly a big bulky body was in front of me blocking my vision of Malfoy.

"Hello Hermione," a familiar voice greeted me.

I looked up to see Jackson Petroski.

Internally I sighed.

"Oh hi, Jackson."

"Hey! No women on the field! We have to focus now! No distractions!" Another player yelled and all the other players laughed loudly.

I felt embarrassed.

"I'm going to go change," Blaise whispered in my ear, then the traitor left me alone to fend for myself.

I wanted to smack the back of his retreating head as he walked away from me.

"As if _Granger_ could be a distraction." Malfoy suddenly said.

I turned around to glare at him.

He was staring at me with a smirk on his handsome godly face.

Ew no.

Several of the guys let out repetitives "oooohs" at his diss.

"Malfoy." I growled at him.

"Hmm?" He answered boredly.

"Can I have a word with you? In private?"

"Uh no you can't Granger. As you can see we have practice to do. Now scram."

He turned his back on me to pick up his broom.

In a flash I whipped out my wand, flicked my wrist and chanted: "_Accio_!"

His broom flew through the air to me and landed in my hand.

"_Now_. Malfoy."

The guys all laughed and made cat-calls, this was getting more and more embarrassing by the second.

Malfoy sneered at me then turned to his team and shouted:

"50 laps around the stands you lot!"

All at once all of their faces fell.

"You heard! Move!" He shouted even louder.

They all took off, their brooms forgotten.

Malfoy looked back at me, glared then barged over to me.

"What the bloody fuck do you want Granger? Can't you see that I have practice going on here!?"

"You have another responsibility that comes first to you today Malfoy. As Head Boy you are suppose to help me decorate the Great Hall for the banquet tonight!"

"Granger our match is TOMORROW! We have to practice today!"

"Then have them practice without you." I said calmly.

He clenched his teeth.

"I'm captain Granger! I have to be here!"

"You're also Head Boy! You have to be there for me today!" I shouted throwing my hands up at him.

The sounding of my words had made us both feel uncomfortable.

"I don't have to do ANYTHING for you Granger!"

"Well then not for me, but for the school!"

"I don't give a fuck about the school!"

"Then why are you Head Boy!?" I screamed at him.

Malfoy was openly fuming and shaking, but I was not intimidated.

"Granger you can manage without me!"

"It's not about me! It's about your duty! Malfoy where is your fucking sense of leadership!? You have to have it somewhere if you're Head Boy!"

"It's right here! With my team! They come first to me!"

"It doesn't matter you HAVE to do this! You never help out or do any of your duties-"

"I do every fucking patrol assigned to me!"

"Yeah right! You're probably just screwing around with girls you find out of bed while you patrol! I know you did that once! Who knows how many times there was that I don't know about!" I screeched at him.

"That's not even any of your business!"

"Yes it is! I'm Head Girl!"

"Well aren't you just screwing around with Blaise yourself!?"

My jaw dropped.

"THAT is none of YOUR business!"

"Yes it is! I'm Head Boy!"

"NO! You're NOT!"

Malfoy rushed towards me then, instinctively I backed away from him as fast as I could.

We ended up against a stand wall hidden away from his teammates.

My back was pressed against the cement wall and Malfoy fuming inches away from me.

"I'm not going to help you today Granger," he bit out.

He moved in closer and put his hands on either side of my head caging me in to him.

My eyes widened.

"Granger I need to stay the fuck away from you." He whispered.

I nearly gasped at his confession.

"What?" I asked flabberghasted.

"And _you_ need to stay the fuck away from me."

With that he pushed away from me and turned around walking away.

I could help but feel strangely... let down...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Draco's POV**

Walking away from her just then took so much internal strength and was easily the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I wanted Granger more than I wanted food and water and oxygen!

And I could've just kissed her.

But I didn't.

Why I didn't... I'm not sure....

Because I care about her so much maybe... because I know she hates me almost as much as I hate myself... I wouldn't force myself onto her.

Whatever there was between me and Granger was dangerous.

Very dangerous.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Hermione's POV**

Of everything on my list for the day, the one thing that I hadn't put on it had happened and overpowered everything I had planned.

The one thing I hadn't wanted was: to be with Malfoy again.

Well of course it had happened and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to kill him and wanting to kiss him.

I guess it's a good thing that neither thing occured...

* * *

**Working on the next Chapter NOW!**

**Reviews=Motivation**


	9. The Banquet

**A/N: If you're still reading this thank you so much! 2nd chapter posted in one day :D**

**Disclaimer- Own nothing from _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Hermione, Draco and Blaise at the banquet.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Banquet

Hermione stared at herself in the vanity mirror deliberating what to do with her hair.

While silently absorbed with ideas of braids, twists and buns there was a faint knock on her door.

Hermione jerked to look at her door, subconsciously she had grasped her metal brush in her hand at the sound.

"Who is it?" She demanded.

"It is Winks Mizzuz!" A squeaky voice answered from the other side of the door.

Hermione sighed in relief, a house elf.

"Come in Winks!"

The tiny house elf opened the door to reveal herself being nearly smothered to death by a huge garment bag being held above her.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped running to the elf to help.

Hermione ripped the bag from the elf and put it on the ground.

"Are you ok Winks?" Hermione asked gently.

The elf nodded happily and smiled.

"Winks is happy to serve her Mizzuz!"

Hermione groaned not liking the fact the creature liked to be her slave.

"What is this?" Hermione asked looking at the white garment bag.

"Mizter Blaise Zabini delivered this for you Mizzuz!"

"Oh," Hermione nodded.

She'd forgotten about the gown entirely.

"He also brought these!"

Winks proceded to recover a shoebox from behind her and hand it to Hermione.

"Thank you Winks, will I see you at the banquet?"

"Yez Mizzuz! YEZ! Winks is serving the dessert Mizzuz!"

With that the elf skipped merrily from the room leaving Hermione alone with the dress and shoebox.

Sighing she picked up the bag, to her it was relatively light, and walked across the room to lay it on her bed.

Slowly she unzipped the dress from the top down.

The lapels of the garment bag being peeled away revealed a magnificent solid green floor-lenth gown that had straps with beaded crystals sewed on them and a very deep, scary plunge in the shape of triangle on the back of the dress.

Hermione did not remember trying this dress on.

This was much to fancy... and sexy.

The plunge of the dress began in the middle of where her shoulderblades were and went down all the way to her tailbone.

Her entire back would be bare.

The front of the gown however was very modest, the dress covered her chest and breasts completely balancing the show of skin in the back.

Hermione became very unsure if she had the guts to where this, or if it was even legal to wear!

She tried the dress on to see for sure.

It fit like a glove, Hermione had never liked the way her body looked more than now.

She opened the shoebox to see a pair of silver strappy high heels that were frosted with crystals.

Inside the shoebox was also a hairpiece wrapped in tissue paper.

The hair piece looked vaguely like a serpent.

But you could've said it was just a pretty swirl that was studded with what looked like diamonds.

Hermione used her wand to curl her hair down her back, to cover some of the skin and with her hands made one loose pretty braid on the side of her hair.

She placed the hairpiece on the other side of her hair and sighed.

She thought she looked pretty good.

The gown alone was gorgeous.

Maybe people would just notice the gown and not her.

With a final sigh she turned off her bedroom light and left the dormitory to walk down to the Great Hall to meet Blaise.

As Hermione walked down the corridors she began to see more and more students, dressed in their very very best like her with dates and friends on their arms walking towards the Great Hall.

When Hermione got to the first floor Blaise was waiting to the side of the bansiter talking to some of his friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hermione's POV**

My chest tightened nervously.

I was trying to focus on any and everything except Malfoy tonight.

The pompous ass had never shown up to help decorate.

And our strange encounter this afternoon had left me at ill ease.

Blaise turned around and gwaked at me.

_Oh, no._

I bit my lip.

"Hi," I said lamely.

All the guys around him were staring at me too, with their mouths gone a little slack.

I gulped.

"You look stunning." Blaise commented, he sounded a little breathless.

"Oh um... thank you. You bought it." I teased smiling.

All the guys moved in a little closer.

I began to feel awkward.

"Shall we?" I asked lightly.

Blaise regained his composure and nodded offering his arm to me.

"Of course."

We walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm, to find it loosely crowded, but more and more students arriving quickly.

"This looks great," Blaise said in my ear.

"You did a good job."

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Would you like to find a table?"

"Uh sure."

Blaise pulled me along his side, stopping to chit chat with several Slytherins every five seconds.

All the Slytherin girls glared at me.

I was starting to become more confident however from their glares.

That meant that they were jealous right?

Or just hated me.

Either way it didn't matter.

While we talked, or Blaise talked, with his friends students began to dance.

The banquet was not a dance or a party, but there had been a large open clearing in the center of all the tables and there was music playing.

So the banquet began to shape form into that of a dance.

I was standing perfectly silent by Blaise's side when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see Harry.

He looked slightly confused, but smiled nonethless at me.

"Hermione," then looked down at the dress.

"You look fantastic!" He enthused.

I smiled.

"Thank you Harry. You look dashing yourself." I told him.

And he did indeed.

In a very mugglish type of suit with a red vest and tie.

Ginny suddenly came up to Harry's side, wearing a simple pinkish redish silk dress and her hair curled in soft ringlets.

"Wow Hermione." Her eyes widened.

"That dress looks exquisite on you." She said.

I smiled sheepishly.

Ginny encourged me.

"No you really really look sensational. Interesting color choice though," she winked then looked at Blaise.

"How are you tonight Blaise?"

He nodded politely.

"Perfect. And you?"

"Same. However I am a bit anxious about the game tomorrow... do you think you will recover from it?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Recover?"

"From Harry," she said smiling and placing her hand on his chest. (They're dating)

"Because he's going to beat your ass." She went on cheerfully.

Harry laughed and Blaise smirked.

"Don't jinx us, love." Harry said pulling her against his chest and pecking her lips lightly.

"Only kidding Zabini," Ginny said winking.

"Actually I'm not."

"Won't you be playing?" Blaise asked her smiling, genuienly.

"No I'm not playing this year. For personal reasons." She informed him.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry to hear that, you were the best female player at Hogwarts."

"Besides Draco Malfoy." Ginny said grinning.

We all laughed.

"Enjoy your evening." Blaise said steering me away from them.

I was slightly shocked that Blaise wasn't so hard headed as most Slytherins were.

A typical Slytherin would've caused a fight back there.

We finally found a table, full of Slytherin guys, who all leared at me sickishly.

But I was relieved when Ginny suddenly plopped down beside me, pushing a Slytherin guy aside to make room for herself.

"Geez all the other tables are taken. Mind if we sit?"

The Slytherins eyed her and shook their heads.

It was easily the most unpredictable thing to occur ever at Hogwarts.

A table full of Slytherin guys with an addition two Gryffindor girls and Harry Potter.

Harry sat between myself and Ginny, for protection, also so Ginny could flirt with the guys sitting next to her to keep the peace at the table.

In fact Ginny flirted with every guy at the table during dinner in an attempt to keep the peace so Harry could stay.

The dancing had seemed to commence for dinner.

Nearly every student was seated at a table now waiting for their meal.

"I'm going to go speak with Professor McGonagall." I told Blaise and Harry standing from the table.

Halfway across the Great Hall I could feel an annoying glare boring into me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Draco's POV**

_What the fuck is she wearing!?_

_In front of all these people to see!_

All the guys in the school were openly staring and gwaking like bafoons at her.

Was she so fucking oblivious!?

Hermione Granger was honestly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I felt myself begin to get hard imagining tearing her dress up and her creamy thighs wrapped around my waist.

I gritted my teeth.

She continued to walk then suddenly stopped.

She looked around avidly, like she was trying to place the starting point of a smell or something, then suddenly locked her eyes with mine.

I glared at her.

I hated her so damn much.

Why was she so fucking wantable?

Why did I want her so fucking much?

She took my glare and her face fell a little bit.

She tried to recover from it, I could see it, but I _had_ noticed that pure moment of weakness.

And I couldn't believe it.

She wanted something from me.

Then she turned her back on me and stormed away in the opposite direction.

I sighed watching her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione scrambled across the hall in desperate search of Professor McGonagall.

She went up to the staff table and came to McGonagall's side.

"Professor?"

"Oh Miss Granger, you look radiating this evening." She said eyeing the gown.

"Thank you Professor. I was wondering if you would like to play some music after dinner. The students could dance some more, then everyone can make their speeches while dessert is being served." Hermione suggested.

"I think the students would like that more, don't you?"

McGonagall nodded.

"I do yes, that is a fine idea. I will tell the headmaster." She nodded.

"Thank you Professor."

Hermione went back to her table and finished eating.

After dinner, like Hermione had suggested, music began to play and students began to dance.

"May I have a dance?" Blaise asked charmingly.

"Of course." Hermione nodded.

Blaise led Hermione out to dancefloor and they began to move their bodies together in sync with the beat of the song.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Blaise's POV**

I had her in Draco's perfect bird eyes view.

He would not be able to resist watching her.

In the gown I had her in?

Simply irresistable.

Every guy in the Great Hall was completely captivated by Hermione Granger tonight, I almost was myself.

Draco watched us, his eyes flashing angrily, encouriging me to push him further.

This whole plot was completely worth watching Draco get this messed up.

I just wanted to watch him snap.

In a pushy attempt wrapped my hands lower around Hermione's waist and rubbed her bare skin with my hands.

Draco looked half-crazed at this point.

For a little extra I kissed Granger on the lips.

She acted surprised, but didn't push me away.

Even better.

The music changed to a faster upbeat song that had everyone lost in their own dances.

Everyone except Draco.

Then for just the perfect touch I let my hand reach down and grope her cute ass fully in my hands.

Then she jerked away from me, totally freaked out.

"Sorry," I murmured in her ear.

I would apologize fully for this later.

"You're getting me excited Hermione." I whispered in her ear.

I could tell I was making her uncomfortable by how stiff she'd gone.

Draco was going to go ape shit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hermione's POV**

Blaise placed his hands back on my waist tenderely and brushed his body against mine.

"You look really really sexy tonight." He said smilig.

I looked up at him like I didn't know him.

He laughed and brought me closer against him.

"Umm could you give me some space?"

I said pulling away from him.

"Why? Don't you like being this close to me?"

"No."

He laughed again.

Then he wrapped one hand fully around the back of my thigh, in a tight tight grip that I knew would leave a bruise, and tried to hitch it up around his waist.

"Hey!"

"Shhh..." he soothed.

Then he pushed his lips onto mine.

They were there for a second then they were gone and I heard a harsh '_Uhmph_'

There was a large warm hand grasping mine and yanking me away.

I looked forward and saw the owner of the hand from the back.

A huge broad blond guy.

Malfoy.

He yanked me away from the crowd and empty tables towards a door on the side of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy STOP!"

He ignored me pulling me harshly behind him.

"Malfoy! I wanna go back!"

He opened the door and pulled me in with him and slammed the door shut.

The room was small, smaller than a classroom and had several desks and papers scattered around.

"Malfoy what the-"

"DID HE HURT YOU!?" He yelled turning around to face me.

My jaw went completely slack.

"Huh?" I felt weird saying it.

He rushed up to me taking my wrists in his hands and pulling me, gently to him.

"Did he fucking hurt you!?"

"Wha-what are-"

He growled and grabbed my cheeks in his hands so that we were staring each other in the eyes.

"Hermione, did he hurt you?" He voice was calm and even, but his eyes burned with intensity, protectiveness, worry and... love?

I just stared at him absorbed by reading his steel grey eyes.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

I nimbly shook my head in his hands.

"Are you sure?"

I winced and blinked pursing my lips.

"My-my leg hurts a little... he grabbed it really roughly-"

Malfoy roared angrily and I fell back from him worried he would lash out on me.

But he just started running back towards the door, initially to kick Blaise's ass.

"Wait! No!" I yelled running and throwing myself in front of the door.

He tried to push me aside but I put my hands against his chest.

"No Draco!"

He stopped trying to reach around me and suddenly grasped me in his hands and pulled me towards his body.

I gasped, in pleasure.

My head rolled back and my eye fluttered.

His body felt amazing against mine.

I wanted to kiss him.

He beat me to it.

I was only aware of Draco then.

His hard lips came down onto mine and moved against mine.

I moaned and he slid his tongue into my mouth.

I groaned and reached up to put my hands around his neck.

He was too tall.

He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his torso and he pushed me lightly against the wooden door.

My dress rod up my thighs, bunched up around my waist and my hands were lost in his platinum tresses.

His mouth moved so seductively with mine, his lips were rough, but he was so soft with them.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other wrapped around the back of one of my thighs.

Draco groaned gluttonly and pulled his lips away from mine.

Nearly of us were close to being finished.

His hot mouth travelled down my jaw to my neck and to my colarbone.

I arched my chest up to his mouth, closed my eyes and gasped.

My hands lazily travelled through his hair.

Draco pushed his body against mine harder and I screamed.

He pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked quickly.

I groaned and shook my head and pushed my center against his chest so he could feel my sudden heat.

He turned me on so quickly I wasn't completely sure if it was a natural good thing.

"Hermione," he gasped before kissing my lips again.

My mouth moved against his roughly now and my hands once again delved roughly into his locks.

Draco finally pulled away breathlessly and buried his face in my chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..." he whispered again and again running his hands all over her.

Hermione's eyes fluttered and she tighted her legs around him.

"Oh I want you so badly," he groaned against her neck.

Hermione whimpered pushing herself as close as humanly possible to Draco.

"Draco," she finally whispered.

He looked up at her expectantly.

She sighed.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

He smiled devilishly and kissed her lips lightly.

"Because we're both too stubborn to admit to it." He said rubbing her cheek with his hands.

"I want you to break up with Blaise." He whispered.

"I want you for myself."

She giggled.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked running her hands down his chest.

He shook his head.

"Nope. You're mine Hermione Granger. All mine."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Finally."

* * *

**This is NOT the end!**

**Keep reviewing PLEASE!!!!!!**

**And be honest with me: was the way I wrote this whole banquet chapter lame?**


	10. Tonight

**A/N: If you're still reading this thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer- Own nothing from _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: After the banquet Hermione submits to her temptation.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Tonight

Hermione did not sleep very well that night.

Mostly because her mind was full of memories of Malfoy from earlier that evening.

The way he had touched and kissed her... it had made her feel so alive.

Like all of her nerves were being zapped by a spark plug, but in a good way that felt glorious.

Of course she had thought about having sex with Malfoy in that tiny room....

_Flashback of earlier that evening:_

_His lips skated across her chest and he nipped the side of her neck, right in the crook of it._

_Hermione tightened her legs around his huge body, sunk her nails into the back of his neck and moaned loudly._

_Hermione felt a buoyant feeling begining to build up in the pit of her stomach._

_She never wanted him to stop what he was doing to her._

_Malfoy ran his hands up and down her sides touching every surface of her body._

_"M-Malfoy?" She gasped._

_"Draco..." He groaned into her chest._

_She gasped and closed her eyes._

_Draco bit her ear lobe and tugged on it seductively._

_Hermione gasped again._

_"Draco... don't let this get... too far..." she begged grabbing his tie and pulling it towards her so she could flatten her chest against his._

_"Mmm..." he grunted._

_Hermione pulled away then and put her palms to his chest._

_"Draco?"_

_He stopped and looked up at her._

_"I'm serious. I can't."_

_He nodded._

_"Of course. You're a virgin?"_

_She nodded._

_His eyes danced with excitement._

_Hermione sighed and pushed him away so that she could stand on the ground._

_Draco held her by the waist and brought her down until her feet were flat against the floor._

_They stayed standing together for a minute, their arms wrapped around the other and their eyes gazing into each others._

_Finally Hermione cleared her throat and turned to walk away from him._

_When she reached for the door and opened it it was suddenly slammed back shut._

_Hermione looked above her head to see Draco's hand above her on the door._

_She turned around to face him._

_He was smirking._

_He leaned into her and wrapped one hand around her chin pulling it up to him._

_"When will I see you again?"_

_She smiled._

_"You see me everyday."_

_"I mean like this." He clarified rubbing her hip with his other hand._

_She shrugged away from him grinning._

_"I don't know Draco. You'll have to catch me agaiin."_

_He raised one perfect eyebrow at her then reached out, grabbed her again and swiveled them around._

_He pulled her to him and pressed her back against the stone wall._

_"You'll break up with Blaise won't you?"_

_She nodded reaching up to touch his lips with her index finger._

_"Come to the match tomorrow." He said next._

_"I am."_

_"Which side will you be on?"_

_"Gryffindor of course. But I'll be rooting for you."_

_He smirked._

_"Goodnight Draco."_

_"Goodnight."_

_End._

Hermione lay in her bed gnawing on her fingernails thinking about it all.

He was only a hallway and bedroom away from her, only about forty feet away.

Hermione turned on her side and looked at her clock.

It read 12:30 in the morning.

Hermione fell back on her side and stared up at her canopy and sighed.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

Hesitantly she got up from her bed and went to her mirror to look at herself in the full mirror on the wall.

She wore a short baby blue chemise that barely reached halfway down her thighs, and flimsy bra and panties.

She reached over to her vanity and brought her brush up to her hair.

She teased it mildly and then put on a light coat of lip gloss on her lips.

With a final glance at herself, she left her room.

The hallway was dark and eery.

Hermione walked almost silently to Malfoy's bedroom door and tapped it lightly with her index finger.

There was no reply.

Hermione held her breath.

She twisted the door knob and pushed the door open silently.

Draco was standing past the vast bedroom on his balcony with his back to her.

The silk curtains attached to the open french doors that lead to the balcony billowed beautifully in the light wind.

Draco stood motionless staring up at the star studded sky with a small crystal glass next to his hand on the banister of the balcony.

He hadn't noticed her entry.

Hermione crept silenty to the french doors and watched him there for a few seconds.

His fingertips tapped lightly on the banister and he sighed twice.

Hermione, licking her lip gloss coated lips, pressed forward hesitantly until she was inches behind him.

He sensed her presence then and turned around on the spot looking livid.

But when his eyes registered her petite frame, her hair color, her eyes and face his expression changed to shock.

"Hermione?"

Hermione took the three steps between them to close the space and wrapped her arms around his huge waist.

Draco's hands wrapped securely around her cheeks and he tilted her face up to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Mmm," she groaned bowing herself against him.

"Better than ok." She rasped out.

He looked slightly taken aback then analyzed her before him.

Her hair was down in messy tumbled curls, her feet were bare and she wore a flimsy baby blue chemise.

She looked like an innocent goddess.

He hardened and groaned quietly.

Hermione pushed her face into his chest and deeply inhaled his scent.

Draco ran his hands down her arms.

Hermione suddenly did something that he had not expected in the least.

She fell to her knees.

"What the-"

Her eager little hands were already on his belt buckle trying to yank his pants to his ankles.

"Wait Hermione!"

"I want to." She whispered ripping his belt out from the belt loops and placing her small child sized hand on his member through his pants.

He gasped and groaned loudly.

Hermione grinned and unbuckled and unzipped his trousers.

Suddenly his hands were circled around her forearms and he dragged her up to him.

"You don't have to do that."

She smiled impishly.

"I don't care Draco, I just want you." She sighed.

He grinned evilly and she shivered.

"I can think of a much better way to handle this." He said dragging his hands down to her hips and waist then past her bottom, which he gripped lightly making her squeal.

Then his hands locked around the back of her thighs and he hauled her up to him.

Hermione's legs circled around his huge torso and suddenly the were kissing.

Draco walked them to his huge king sized bed and dropped her neatly onto the bed.

Hermione wantonly reached out to grab him and pull in onto her.

Draco kicked of his shoes and socks and ran his hands over the back of Hermione's thighs.

Hermione moaned and gasped as his large hands moved over her petite fragile frame.

She reached between them and began unbuttoning his shirt as he kicked off his already unbuckled and zipped pants down his legs.

Once Hermione had unbuttoned all the buttons on his shirt Draco flung the shirt off over his arms and circled his musuclar arms around her torso.

They kissed and groaned.

Draco flipped them over so that Hermione was straddling him provacatively.

Their lips continued to work against one another passionately.

Hermione knew she had definitely made the right choice in coming to him tonight.

Draco's hands shamelessly gripped and kneaded her bum.

Hermione lay across his chest still kissing until she leaned up so that they could stare at each other.

Draco's hands moved up to grip her waist and rub her soft hips.

Her chemise was bunched up around her waist leaving her thighs and panties in clear view.

Draco lightly lifted the chemise over her and tossed it to his floor.

She wore a flimsy silk baby blue bra and matching silk panties only now.

Draco groped her stomach and reached up to massage her perky breasts.

Hermione moaned and arched back pressing her center harder down on his manhood.

They both gasped.

Hermione reached behind her and unclasped her own bra.

Draco ripped it from her and tossed it alongside the chemise.

Then like a vicious untameable beast he suddenly reached between them and ripped her panties from her entirely.

The material ripped with a shredding noise and Hermione gasped.

He grinned and flipped them over again.

Hermione used her legs and toes to slide Draco's boxers down his legs while her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his lips.

Draco's hands hardened around her waist and flipped them over for the third time.

They were now both bare and Hermione was straddling him yet again.

They both became very silent.

Vigilantly Draco's hands around Hermione's waist lifted her up.

Hermione obeyed the guidance from his hands as she stared into his eyes.

"Do you want to do this with me?" He asked her in a hushed raspy voice.

She nodded, a glint in her eyes.

"I want to make love with you." She whispered gazing at him.

His eyes widened.

He'd never had that request before.

She looked away from his eyes and observed his body.

All the way down to his stiff manhood.

She stared in silent awe.

"Are you ready?" He asked already knowing she was from how wet she was.

She nodded.

Draco guided her back down slowly onto his hardness.

Hermione gasped frightfully.

"Hermione!?"

She clenched her jaw.

"It's going to hurt." He told her rushed.

"I know that." She gasped.

She just didn't realize how much it was going to hurt.

"Keept going." She begged.

He nodded.

He pulled her down farther, it felt amazing on his hard cock and it took all his self control not to thrust into her breaking through the barrier, but he resisted so as to not hurt her.

Hermione winced and locked her muscles up.

"Babe, you have to relax," he gasped feeling her coiling tension as irresistable temptation.

"It'll feel better for both of us."

She nodded and held her breath.

"Just do it." She cried.

"No-"

She gasped and sunk her nails into his chest.

"Oh gods!"

"Hermione!?"

She pushed herself down further, since he clearly wasn't going to do it, but horribly the pain becaming searingly worse.

Her lips flattened in a tight line to keep from screaming bloody murder.

"Hermione!" Draco gasped in pleasure.

She was so achingly sweetly tight.

Her clamping muscles drove him crazy.

He pulled her down further stretching her to the extreme and suddenly he'd filled her to the hilth and she was panting.

He looked at her and brushed her cheek.

"You alright, love?"

She nodded, but made no move to continue on.

She was adapting to him inside of her.

"Draco," she gasped.

"What is it?"

"It feels good."

He grinned and placed his finger against her clit and pressed down.

She gasped and bucked against him causing them both pleasure.

"OH! Mmmm!"

Hermione's pain was suddenly simmered down imensely.

She crushed herself down onto Draco and he groaned loudly.

She whimpered in pleasure and thrust herself forward on him and placed her hands softly on his chest.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust up into her as she rode him softly.

The moonlight from the open french door poured down on her Draco observed.

She looked like a figmant of the imagination all while she rode him.

The room was suddenly full of the smell of sex and their moans and shouts soon consumed the room as well.

Hermmione began to ride Draco faster.

Draco light fipped them and placed his hands down on either side of her head as she thrust up into her.

Hermione's hans wrapped around his waist and she arched up to his body wantonly.

For several minutes or maybe it was hours they continued to move a mixture of harshly and tenderely together.

Draco continuing minstrations on her clit all the while.

Finally Hermione's muscles began to clamp down around Draco and they both moaned.

A sharp coil pitted in the bottom of her stomach and she began to shout out again.

Draco felt the same tightening within himself and could feel himself about ready to come.

Just when they both thought they could hold out a few seconds more they came almost at the same time.

* * *

**I think I'm going to end it with one last chapter after this.**

**Pleas leave me comments and reviews**!


	11. The Quidditch Match

**A/N: If you're still reading this thank you so much! This is the last chapter, I've grown so bored with this story and I've got to move on to new stories. Sorry for any letdowns sincerely! **

**Disclaimer- Own nothing from _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: The Quidditch Match, and this is the last chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Quidditch Match

Hermione and Draco made love into the early hours of the morning.

Until about 6 o'clock in the morning Hermione would guess.

At 8 o'clock Hermione awoke from what little rest she had gotten and rolled over only to find the bed empty.

Sadly she pouted at the empty space.

But suddenly she caught notice of a small buzzing noise.

Hermione sat up in the bed, the bedding sheets falling down to her waist, realizing it was the sound of running water she heard.

He was in the shower.

Hermione began to get out of the bed, but stopped.

She realized that she was quite sore.

It wasn't extremely painful soreness, but she was tender.

The water in the bathroom suddenly shut off.

Hermione stared at the doorway expectantly and less than 30 seconds later Draco opened the door with a towel tied loosely around his waist.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at her for a moment then his eyes flickered to her chest.

She blushed and pulled the blanket up over her.

He smiled.

"Good morning."

She nodded.

"Yes it is."

He crossed over to the bed and got in to lay beside her.

"Sorry I wasn't next to you when you woke up. I was only in for 5 minutes."

"It's fine," she reassured him laying against his chest.

A lingering silence enveloped them then.

"So..."

"Sooo..." he replied.

"I-I enjoyed... last night." She said blushing.

Draco smiled against the top of her head.

"So did I."

He pulled her up then to look at him square in the eye.

"No regrets?" He asked hopefully and seriously.

"None." She answered.

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You should get ready for the match. You only have an hour and you still need to eat." She reminded him sitting forward and preparing to get up from the bed to redress herself.

"There's something else in mind that may help my playing abilities more today than any breakfast Hermione," he said pulling her back to him.

She, innocently oblivious to his suggestion, frowned up at him.

"I don't understand. What? A work out?"

He nodded.

"Indeed. But a special kind of work out."

He pulled off his towel and stroked his manhood making it harden.

"Draco!" She gasped in horror and shock.

"You can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm not serious?" He asked pushing her down and climbing on top of her.

She laughed.

"Didn't you have enough last night? Or rather enough all morning?"

He shook his head.

"Never."

"We don't have time." She whispered as he positioned himself and began to kiss her chest.

"It'll be a quickie," he promised taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

She gasped, her soreness forgotten...

Forty-five minutes later Hermione came into the Great Hall to find Blaise waiting for her outside of the hall.

"Good morning babe." He said smiling.

Hermione felt a jolt of guilt run through her at his words.

When she had been with Malfoy it had been like... like Blaise had never existed as her boyfriend.

"Umm Blaise." She began.

"We need to talk, about last night."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Listen you violated my space and if... Malfoy hadn't stepped in... I don't know what you might have been capable of doing. I think we should split up for good."

Blaise -being the marvelous actor he was- put on a horrified mask of shock.

"Oh."

"But no hard feelings." Hermione said quickly feeling awkward.

He looked up at her and frowned.

"Is there someone else?" He asked.

Hermione was shocked, how could he tell?

"Ummm..."

"Who?"

"Nobody... it's none of your concern."

"Who? Is it one of my friends?" He asked sounding more interested than angry.

"Umm Blaise this really isn't your-"

"It is."

She glared at him.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. And that's final."

Malfoy suddenly appeared at the bottom landing of the staircase and looked over at them.

Hermione looked at him and their eyes lingered for what was an obvious unnessesary length of time.

Blaise smiled wickedly, though neither of them saw it.

"Alright. That's answer enough." He said, but only loud enough for Hermione to hear.

She snapped her head back to look at him.

"No, that's wasn't anything-"

"I don't care Granger." He began to walk away from her.

"Wait!" She called.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He turned and smiled.

"What would you say Granger if I told you that I knew about you two from the start and this was all a set up. On my part only, he had no part it in. But I did it for both of your own goods. What woud you say to that Granger?"

Hermione strode over to him quickly and pushed him into an empty classroom.

She slammed the door behind them and turned on him looking livid.

"_What do you mean_?"

Blaise chuckled on behalf of himself.

"Granger I was never into you in the least. I knew that you and my best mate had some unsaid feelings that needed to be brought to both of your attentions. Now they have been. You should thank me really. I did it cause I know you two could never get together without a little push. You're both too stubborn and proud."

Hermione slapped him.

"Granger!"

"Thank you." She whispered.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"You are the jerk of the earth Blaise Zabini. I won't forgive... just yet. And you should NOT have manhandled me like that last night. You could've caused some serious trouble."

He grinned.

"I am sorry about that."

She rolled her eyes.

"Tell no one." She hissed at him then.

"Never planned to."

She made way towards the door, but suddenly she stopped.

"He knows nothing? You're positive about that?"

"Certain."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you do this whole thing... for us?"

He shrugged.

"He's my best friend."

"And me?"

He shrugged again.

"Guess I've never really had any problems with you. So I helped you both out."

"Thanks, but I still don't forgive you... fully."

He smiled.

Hermione swept from the room then.

The Quidditch match began at 9:30 due to delays from both teams being unprepared.

Finally the match began, Hermione true to her word sat on the Gryffindor side, but underneath her light jacket she wore a green shirt.

Twenty minutes into the game she became imensely bored, as she usually did.

Her mind was lingering on thoughts of Blaise Zabini still trying to decide if he was a devil or a genius.

Gryffindor was up by twenty points, but Draco was definitely flying better than Harry.

That much she could comprehend.

Harry looked shaken and almost as if he was afraid of the height from his broom.

Parvarti whispered to Hermione that he was slightly hungover from the banquet last night.

Hermione sighed angrily.

Gryffindor scored an additional twenty more points, but then suddenly Slytherin came up scoring thirty points.

Hermione was mildly interested whenever these scores were made.

Right after the Slytherin scored their additional ten points bringing them ten points more than Gryffindor the crowds in the stands suddenly began to stand up, yell and point.

Hermione followed the direction in which their hands were pointing and saw Draco ten feet off the ground zooming impossibly fast with his arm reached out.

Harry took off like a torpedo down towards Malfoy.

But Malfoy suddenly shot straight up in the air like a rocket, his arm still reaching out.

Hermione was not even a hundred feet away when she saw Draco's pale hand clasp the small golden ball in his hand and fist it.

He stopped flying and punched his hand up in the air in victory showing the snitch caught in it.

Slytherins began to jeer wildly and Hermione clapped loudly, all the Gryffindors sneered at her.

Draco turned to look at her and smiled.

She discreetly smiled back.

Hermione lingered after the meet by the locker rooms.

She wanted to say 'good job you hungover fool' to Harry and then sneak off with Draco.

Harry would hear none of it though.

He charged away from her griping like a child to their mother.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his retreating body.

Warm, strong arms circled her around her waist and pulled her up against them.

"Well, love do you approve?"

She turned and smiled up at him.

They were well hidden from view back behind the locker rooms.

She nodded fingering his Quidditch robes.

"I do indeed."

He smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"Let's go celebrate."

"I can't. With you?"

He grinned.

"Not in public. Together." He whispered.

"Lemme take you to bed."

"Draco, as if all last night wasn't enough-" he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, I just won my first match against Potter. Please, love?"

She nodded.

She really didn't mind at all.

Draco lowered his head down to her and swiftly caught her lips with his in a chaste kiss.

"Meet me in my room." He whispered before turning away from her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thirty minutes later Hermione rushed into her bedroom and ripped off her pants, jacket and tshirt.

In a flustered hurry she ran to her wardrobe and nearly ripped the doors off of their hinges as she flung open the wardrobe.

Rushing through outfit after outfit Hermione turned desperately to looked at her dresser and ran to it.

She whipped open two massive draws, both barely filled, and began digging manically through the articles of cloth.

Hermione let out a frustrated angry groan and turned around only to come facing a massive chest.

She screamed and backed up into her vanity.

There was the sound of glass clanking then shattering to the hard wood floor. A perfume bottle.

Hermione was staring up at Draco aghast, panting in naught but her bra and panties, halfway sitting on the table vanity.

Draco, smirking like the devil, moved in on her and picked her up to sit her down fully on the vanity.

"You scared the-"

He cut her off by placing his lips over hers fully and kissing her as hard as she'd ever been kissed.

Hermione arched up and wrapped her arms around Daco's chest moaning.

Panting feverishly Draco's lips trailed down Hermione's jawline, neck and chest.

"Dr-Dra-Draco," Hermione panted running her hands under his shirt.

"Wha-what about" kiss "your.. te-" kiss "teammates?"

"I couldn't get away fast enough." He panted against her lips.

They embraced tighter, closed their eyes and kissed more passionately.

"What on earth were you doing?" He asked pulling away so he could pull his Quidditch robes and handguards off.

"I-I-I wanted to look more..."

He raised any eyebrow kicking off his boots.

"Intriguing." She finally said lamely.

Draco chuckled thumbing her peach colored panties.

"You already do."

She stiffled a goofy grin and instead placed her hands on Draco's jersey.

"Take it off."

"Now, now patience."

"No." She growled attempting to rip the jersey off.

He chuckled again and whipped it off over his head and was surprised to feel her hands on this pants buckle before his jersey was fully off.

Draco helped quickly, Hermione used her feet to push the pants along with his boxers down to his thighs and stared down at his shaft with excitement.

Draco stroked is shaft fully making it harden further and Hermione reached behind herself to unclasp her bra.

Draco assisted lashing the bra away from her skin then grabbing her panties and yanking them down to her ankles.

"Ready?" He gasped, unable to sustain foreplay.

"Always," she gasped wrapping her legs around his waist.

With one almight push Draco entered her and they both groaned unabashed.

"Uhhhmm," Hermione groaned falling back against the vanity.

Draco's hands circled around her buttocks and cradled her closer so he could go deeper into her.

Hermione placed one hand on Draco's hard chest and the other on the side of the vanity.

Draco pulled out and thrusted back into her violently, in no mood to be gentle.

Hermione wasn't either however, she loved every second of it.

Their bodies quickly became slick with sweat and the room began to smell heavily like sex.

"Uhhnnn," Hermione groaned arching up to Draco.

He caught one of her breasts in his mouth and picked her up from the vanity.

He carried her towards the bed and suddenly pulled out of her.

Hermione cried out in protest.

Draco dropped her onto the bed and placed his hands on her waist.

Hermione grinned, but was caught off guard when Draco flipped her over onto her stomach.

He lay forward on top of her and whispered in her ear, "is this alright, love?"

Stun to shock Hermione just nodded.

Draco slammed into her from behind and Hermione cried out in a newfound heavenly pleasure.

"Oh gods Draco," she cried burrying her face into the covers.

"So good... sooo sweet." Draco grunted in her ear.

They both began to pant heavily and groan uncontrollably.

Finally right when Draco came Hermione screamed out and fell limp beneath him, both completely spent.

"You know, right before I came here," Draco mumbled after a few minutes when they had both completely calmed down.

"I talked to Zabini."

Hermione looked at him quickly.

"Really?"

Draco smirked at her.

"He told me the most interesting story... he says we're to thank him for _everything._"

Hermione smiled.

"Care to elaborate?" Draco asked tensely.

Hermione nodded.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Ok so I am soooo not happy with this ending, but this story was becoming a burden and I wanted to move on to work on other stories.**

**I've learned that I prefer to write short stories over the last months, otherwise I become very bored and frustrated with the same story.**

**But if you read this and liked it please review, thanks! :)**

**Much love to all readers!!**


End file.
